Aller de l'avant
by Eternal Kaila
Summary: Sookie a décidé d'aller de l'avant, mais devra en assumer les conséquences
1. Chapter 1

Tout les personnages de la série des vampires du sud appartiennes à Charlaine Harris.

Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de FanFiction en Français sur ce sujet, j'ai décidée de m'y essayer. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

____________________________________________________________________

Ça y est, je l'ai fait. Moi Sookie Stackhouse j'ai décidée d'aller de l'avant.

Depuis la guerre des fées, mes cicatrices émotionnelles sont devenues trop grosse pour guérir entourée de mes amis. Du moins ce qui reste de mes amis. J'en ai tellement perdu au fil des années que je me demande comment ils font pour me supporter. Je me déteste moi-même.

Je me suis levée ce matin avec la ferme intention de changer ma vie, de partir d'ici et de me donner le temps de guérir a mon rythme et sans pression. Je veut prendre mes propre décision et cesser de dépendre de tout le monde. Je suis une belle du sud et je suis une femme indépendante, c'est comme ça que ma grand mère m'a élevée. J'ai pris deux valises et y ai mis mes vêtements et j'ai empilé mes photos les plus précieuses ainsi que quelques objets personnels auxquels je tient particulièrement et j'ai chargé le tout dans le coffre de ma voiture. Il est seulement 9 heure du matin. Mais déjà le fait de prendre des décisions pour moi je me sent mieux.

Je me rend a la banque, mon compte bancaire est relativement gros, grâce à tout le travail que j'ai fais pour la communauté vampire depuis quelques années. Mon plus récent cheque est celui de Rhodes que j'ai reçu il y a seulement quelques semaines. Je retire une très grosse somme que je met dans mes affaires, je ne veut pas être repérée grâce à ma carte bancaire. Je ne veut pas être suivie. ensuite je me rend chez le notaire et lui remet une somme suffisante pour prendre soin des taxes et de l'entretien de la maison pour les huit à dix prochaines années. Je ne compte pas revenir bientôt.

De retour chez moi, j'écris une lettre pour chacun de mes amis proches et mon frère. La plus difficile a écrire est celle que je laisse pour Eric . Le papier est saturé de mes larmes, mais je ne trouve pas le courage de la retranscrire. J'ai finalement réalisé que j'aime Eric, il possède mon cœur et mon âme. Malheureusement je suis une personne brisée et j'ai besoin de me retrouver et de guérir loin de tout et de tout le monde. J'espère qu'il comprendra et ne me cherchera pas. Je ferme le lien de sang qui nous unis autant que je le peut, ne pas le sentir est un terrible sentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un vide en moi mais je dois m'y habituer. Si je laisse le lien ouvert je serai trop facile a retrouver et la tentation de revenir sera trop forte.

Vers midi tout est prêt, je met les lettres à la poste et je prend la route. Je dispose de sept heures avant le coucher du soleil et je dois être le plus loin possible au moment ou Eric réalisera ce que j'ai fait. Je dois aussi admettre que j'ai peur de me laisser emporter par mes remords et de revenir sur mes pas, le simple fait de penser aux bras d'Eric fait vaciller mes résolutions. J'évite les grandes routes et je voyage lentement par les petites routes. Je ne stoppe que pour manger dans des petits restaurants minables ou on ne trouve pas de caméra et pour mettre de l'essence. Il me faut une semaine pour traverser le pays et me rendre au Canada. Une fois aux douanes j'ai de la chance. On ne me contrôle que sommairement donc aucune entrés dans le système informatique. Il faut croire qu'une blonde aux yeux bleus avec une poitrine a faire rêver n'est pas le profile type du terroriste.

Après avoir évité les grandes ville pendant près d'une semaine, me retrouver a Montréal est un agréable changement. Mais je suis un peu dépaysé aussi car j'ai l'habitude de rester dans une petite ville ou tout le monde se connait. Mais l'anonymat me plait c'est ce que je recherche pour le moment. Par contre j'ai un gros problème, résider en sol Canadien sans papier officiel ne sera pas tâche facile. Premièrement je me dois me trouver un toit. Comme je ne parle pas le français sortir de la ville est hors de question. Ici presque tout le monde parle anglais. Grâce aux journaux locaux je me déniche un petit appartement, du moins si on peut appeler ça un appartement . Une seule grande pièce avec divan lit, un poêle, un petit réfrigérateur et une petite salle de bain. La salle de lavage est communautaire et les appareils sont d'une santé douteuse. Mais au moins il n'y a pas de cafards.

Maintenant je dois me dénicher un travail, il va sans dire que mon don pour la télépathie m'est très utile. Je fais la connaissance d'une gérante de bar qui cherche une femme pour s'occuper de ses "Filles" sans attirer l'attention des autorités Je dois faire les horaires, m'assurer qu'elles sont testées tout les mois et distribuer les payes. Il va sans dire que je dois aussi leur servir d'épaule pour pleurer. J'accepte le poste pour un salaire de misère et des heures de fou. Je travaille de jour comme de nuit mais j'ai très peu de besoins ce qui me permet de faire des économies sans vendre mon corps au plus offrant. De toute façon personne ne me touchera plus jamais sans ma permission, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Je porte constamment des pantalons et des chandails a manche longue pour cacher mes cicatrice, même en été. J'espère qu'elles disparaîtront avec le temps. Sur ma jambe les traces de morsures sont toujours visibles si je me fait dorer au soleil et je ne parle même pas des nombreuses stries blanches laissée par les coups de couteaux. Chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir je me souviens et les larmes me viennes tout naturellement.

Je travaille avec acharnement pendant deux ans, pendant ce temps je fais la connaissance d'un membre de la mafia locale qui me procure une toute nouvelle identité pour une somme astronomique. Il croyais que je coucherais avec lui pour le faire baisser. Il avait tors. Mon nouveau nom est Amanda Stevensen, J'ai 30 ans et ma nouvelle date de fête est le 3 mars. Je dispose d'une carte de sécurité sociale, un certificat de naissance et un permis de conduire. J'ai même une carte d'assurance maladie. Qui ne semble pas prêt de me servir puisque en deux ans je n'ai même pas eue un seul rhume. J'ai toujours eue une santé de cheval. Mais je dois admettre que deux ans sans visiter un hôpital est un luxe bienvenu.

Il est temps pour moi de changer de place, je suis un peu surprise de ne pas avoir encore été retrouvée mais je ne peut pas dire que je m'en plaint. Peu à peu je retrouve la Sookie que j'ai appris a aimer et a respecter. La femme indépendante, obstinée douce et généreuse. Par contre je suis devenu plus réservée, je ne me lie pas avec qui que ce soit, je ne vais pas dans les boîtes de nuit comme les femmes de mon âge et je ne cherche pas d'amoureux. Je ne veut même plus d'enfant. Je trouve que notre monde est devenu complètement irrationnel et dangereux pour un enfant. De toute façon pour concevoir une enfant il faudrait que je soit en paix avec le fait de faire l'amour avec un homme et la simple idée me donne la nausée.

Ce matin j'ai passé un coup de fil a mon notaire, pour m'assurer que tout est toujours en ordre et tout semble aller rondement. Néanmoins je ne veut prendre aucune chance et je passe un coup de fil a la mairie pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre. C'est la première fois en deux ans que je laisse Sookie s'exprimer. Cette nuit, ma dernière au bar est calme et je quitte vers 5h après avoir terminé ma paperasse. J'ai laissé a mon successeur un bureau en ordre, des comptes parfaits et clairs et deux semaines d'horaires de faits d'avance. En entrant chez moi je me jette sur le sofa. Le ciel commence a pâlir et je me donne la permission pour la première fois en deux ans d'ouvrir le lien qui m'unis à Eric. Il sera bientôt endormis et j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est toujours là. Il ne met pas longtemps a réaliser ce que j'ai fait, et il m'envoie une vague d'amour tellement importante que si je n'avais pas été assise je me serais retrouvée par terre. je lui retourne la même et referme le lien a mon grand regret. Je ne suis pas prête a rentrer. Une chose m'étonne par contre, comment est-t-il possible qu'il se soit rendu compte de mon geste, nous sommes a 4987 miles l'un de l'autre, es-t-il possible que le lien se renforce même si nous somme séparé? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est probablement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrive a me localiser. Il serait préférable que je ne refasse pas une telle expérience. Cette pensée me brise le cœur. Juste de le sentir pendant ces quelques minutes c'était l'extase.

Maintenant que je dispose d'une somme d'argent substantielle à la banque (Merci a mes économies et a mon don de télépathie qui m'ont permis de faire quelques bons investissements) J'ai décidé de me payer un petits condo en dehors de la grande ville. Le calme de la banlieue me semble une bonne idée et je décide de m'installer dans la petite municipalité de Granby. J'y trouve rapidement du travail comme directrice des ressources humaines et les deux ans passée a Montréal m'ont permis d'apprendre et de maîtriser suffisamment le français pour me faire rapidement respecter, mais comme toujours, je garde mes distances. Combiné avec mon don les choses vont rondement et mon salaire est plus que généreux. Pendant six ans tout semble aller pour le mieux, je fais une vérification auprès du notaire annuellement et je n'ai eue qu'a déplorer deux incidents nécessitant un virement additionnel de fond. Mais bien évidemment dans la vie de Sookie Stackhouse il y a toujours un obstacle qui se pointe a l'horizon.

Je n'avais jamais pris garde au fais que je ne vieillissait pas, en me regardant dans le miroir je peut voir la même jeune femme depuis plus de 11 ans. Au moment ou j'ai pris le sang d'un vampire pour la première fois. Il semblerais que mon processus de vieillissement soit terriblement ralenti sinon complètement stoppé. C'est probablement le résultat du mélange de mon sang de fée avec le sang de vampire. Mon arrière grand père m'avais prévenu que ça pouvais arriver. La première fois que mon patron m'a fait la remarque, je n'y ai pas trop porté attention, je suis un peu vaniteuse et le compliment m'a fait plaisir et comme avec le temps mes cicatrices se sont atténuées presque complètement je n'ai pas pris garde. Mais en lisant ses pensée hier je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avais plus qu'un simple compliment dans son commentaire. Comment expliquer le fait que je ne suis pas un vampire mais que je ne vieillis pas. S'il fallait que les gens sache que le sang de vampire ralentis le vieillissement les kidnapping de vampires seraient encore plus fréquents. Sans compter que les humains ne savent rien des Fées et il est hors de question que je révèle à qui que ce soit que je ne suis pas complètement humaine, je deviendrais rapidement un animal de laboratoire.

Il ne me reste donc que deux solution. Je peut toujours changer d'identité encore une fois et changer ma date de naissance pour me donner 25 ans de nouveaux (Ce qui me donnera environ 8 a 10 ans de répits) ou je peut rentrer en Louisiane et passer pour la fille bizarre comme j'ai l'habitude de faire. Dans notre petit village je ne serai pas la première a avoir un rythme de vieillissement différent de la majorité. Sans avoir pris de décision finale, je sais que dans tout les cas je dois liquider mes avoirs et mes actions. Une fois le tout encaisser et virer dans mon compte en Louisiane, je dispose de la coquette somme de deux millions de dollar américains à quelques centaines de dollars près. Il ne me reste que mon condo. Je décide de le garder qui sait, il pourrais se révéler utile en cas d'urgence. Il ne me reste plus qu'a donner ma démission. Mon patron est déçu, mais il comprend que j'ai de la famille malade aux États-Unis et que je dois rentrer pour prendre soin d'eux.

Rentrer chez moi m'inquiète un peu, avant mon départ j'était sous la protection du roi Felippe DeCastro, roi vampire de Louisiane, du Nevada et de l'Arkansas. Mais un départ précipité tel que le mien peut l'avoir offensé. Après tout je suis "L'épouse" selon les lois vampires de son plus riche sheriff. une telle défection peut avoir des répercussion très grave. Je risque peut être ma vie en retournant là bas. Il y a quelques années, alors qu'il travaillais sur sa base de donnée vampire, Bill m'avais donné un nom de compte et un mot de passe spécial pour tester son logiciel. J'ouvre mon ordinateur, insère le disque (Que je ne suis pas sensée avoir) et accède au site sécurisé. Mon nom et Mot de passe sont toujours valide. J'apprend que Felippe est mort définitivement six mois après mon départ, mais malheureusement la section "Politique interne" du site m'est interdite. Je ne dispose pas du niveau requis de sécurité pour accéder à cette section. Je referme la connexion de peur d'être repérée, et je referme mon ordinateur. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si Eric va bien. Depuis les huit dernière années je n'ai ouvert le lien que quatre fois. Et de ces quatre fois seulement deux en pleine nuit. Pour obtenir le même résultat les deux fois. Une vague d'amour a renverser une montagne.

Ce soir c'est différent, je me prépare à rentrer à la maison, je ne sait pas comment je vais réagir. Les vieilles blessures se sont refermées, du moins en apparence, mais je sait que je vais devoir me justifier auprès de nombreuse personne. J'ai besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir que je suis toujours désirée. Lentement j'ouvre le lien, la première chose que je ressent c'est du désir.... Puis de la surprise et de l'irritation. Je referme prestement le lien, je réalise qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il est passé a autre chose. Il m'a remplacé. Je ne devrais pas être surprise, un homme ne peut passer toute sa vie a attendre, même s'il a l'éternité devant lui. Mais de le réaliser fait mal....Très mal. Je prend le téléphone et compose le numéro de Fangtasia.

C'est Pam qui répond "Fangtasia un bar qui a du mordant"

"Pam c'est Sookie" Le silence au bout de la ligne est parlant, elle ne s'Attendais pas à m'entendre ça c'est certain et elle est en colère.

"Et bien en voilà une surprise, je suppose que je dois te remercier pour la petite scène qui viens de se produire a l'instant dans le bureau d'Éric, pour une fois que j'arrivais à le convaincre de prendre un vrai repas il a fallu que tu vienne tout gâcher." Son ton est loin d'être chaleureux mais sa référence a un "Vrai repas" me redonne espoir

"Désolée, je ne comprend pas ce que tu veut dire, je croyais qu'Éric était passé à autre chose avec ce que j'ai ressentis, il semblais plutôt irrité que heureux que j'ai ouvert le lien." Pam laisse échapper un soupir, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

"Qu'es-ce que tu crois? Que ces huit dernières années ont étés une partie de plaisir? Tu n'imagine même pas le bordel que tu a laissé en partant et il est hors de question que je discute de ça au téléphone. Si tu veut savoir tu devra revenir ici et assumer. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un maître a calmer maintenant" Et juste comme ça la ligne a été coupé.

Je savais que Pam serais en colère contre moi, mais à ce point... Cette fois je dois prendre une décision, elle m'a dis qu'elle avais un maître à calmer, et si je tentais de l'aider de mon côté. Mais cette fois si j'ouvre le lien je le laisse ouvert. Plus de cache cache. Le flot de sentiment qui viens m'assaillir est incroyable, colère, irritation, rage, amour, désir, espoir, désespoir, regret. Tout ça en même temps. Je tente d'envoyer du calme, de la sérénité et de l'amour mais aussi de la détermination pour lui faire comprendre que je suis en route, que je reviens vers lui. Le lien se ferme brutalement, mais cette fois c'est lui qui le ferme. Je l'ai perdu.... J'aurais du savoir. J'envois un texto a Pam._ "Je suis en route mais je comprend qu'il ne veuille pas me voir. Je ne resterai que quelques jours, le temps de voir aux urgence sur ma maison et je repartirai. Je ne tient pas a le tourmenter. Si tu veut me voir je serai là dans quelques heures. Je reviens en avion. -S"_

La réponse ne tarde pas. _"Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça tu te trompe -P"_

Cette fois je suis vraiment inquiète........


	2. Chapter 2

Tout les personnages de la série des vampires du sud appartiennes à Charlaine Harris.

Note: Pour répondre a ta question LVEB la traduction que j'ai fais de la phrase "Fangtasia a bar with a bite" est la mienne. Je ne sait pas si elle correspond a la traduction officielle mais si c'est la cas je n'en prend aucun crédit. Ça m'a simplement semblé approprié comme traduction.

___________________________________________

Je trouve le voyage interminable, je n'arrive pas a dormir. Mon esprit est remplis d'images toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Je sait qu'Eric est en colère, que Pam m'en veut terriblement et je ne parle même pas de mon frère et de mes amis. Je commence a me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester là bas tout simplement. Mon esprit hurle de terreur mais ma raison me dis que je fais ce qu'il faut. Maintenant que je me suis retrouvée moi-même, je dois m'ouvrir de nouveau aux gens que j'aime et qui m'aimes. Je ne sait juste pas ou se situe Eric dans tout ça.

Mon avion se pose finalement aux environs de 10h du matin, je n'ai pas dormis depuis plus de 24h et je suis terrorisée. Je ne sait vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre et mes nerf sont tellement tendu que j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer à n'importe quel moment. La chaleur et l'humidité m'assaillent dès l'ouverture de la porte de l'avion, mais aussi l'odeur familière des bayous. Je suis à la maison enfin.... Une fois passé aux douanes et mes bagages ramassé, je me dirige vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Là un homme m'attend, je reconnais Alcide, il a pris quelques rides et ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus gris qu'autrefois. Il semble fatigué. Je sait qu'il est là pour m'accueillir, mais je peut aussi sentir sa colère contre moi et je tente de me faire discrète et de l'éviter afin de prendre un taxi. Pas de chance il me repère très rapidement.

"Éric avais raison, il m'avais bien dis que tu tenterais de m'éviter. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu devrais savoir ça non?" Il semble blessé maintenant.

"Tes pensées disent autre chose, tu veut des explications, des réponses, si tu pouvais tu me secouerais aussi fort que tu peut" La surprise se lit sur son visage

"Je vois que ton don s'est améliorer avec les années, tu as raison, mais penser une chose et le faire c'est deux choses différentes." Cette fois il laisse la colère transparaître dans sa voix.

"Je sait, mais je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas dormis depuis plus de 24 heures et mes nerf sont tellement tendu que je sent que je vais exploser bientôt et je dois encore affronter Eric et Pam" Il est surpris par mon air de défaite.

"Tu as changé Sook, je ne t'ai jamais vu baisser les bras si facilement" Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

"Je ne serai jamais plus la même Alcide, je suis brisée. Certains morceaux ne seront jamais réparés, j'ai finis par le comprendre. Ça m'auras pris huit ans et de perdre Eric mais je l'ai compris." Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et des larmes glissent doucement sur mes joues.

"Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu souffrais à ce point. N'en parlons plus d'accord?" Son visage n'exprime plus rien, mais ses pensées exprime du regret.

"Ok, tu m'emmène ou?" J'espère simplement qu'il me conduira chez moi, il me tarde de revoir ma vieille maison.

"Fangtasia" une chambre t'a été préparé dans la nouvelle partie construite il y a trois ans." Il semble sur le point de dire autre chose mais se retient.

"Je croyais avoir le temps de mettre mes affaires en ordre et de dormir dans ma propre maison avant de le voir, il semblerais que ce plaisir me soit refusé." Je laisse échapper un soupir résigné, quand la vie de Sookie Stackhouse as-t-elle été simple?

"Je peut te conduire là bas si tu veut, et dire a Eric que je t'ai manqué." Il n'y crois pas trop mais la proposition m'arrache quand même un sourire.

"Et l'irriter encore plus.... On vois bien que tu ne partage pas un lien de sang avec lui... Non je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." En vérité, depuis qu'il a refermé son côté du lien, le vide que je ressent est encore plus grand que quand je l'ai fermé de mon côté. Ou bien es-ce le fait d'avoir été rejetée qui me fait sentir aussi vide? Honnêtement, je n'en sait rien, et je suis trop fatiguée pour tenter de le découvrir maintenant. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture et me concentre sur la ville que je n'ai pas revu depuis si longtemps. Bien des choses ont changées, le trafic est plus dense que dans mon souvenir et le nombre d'immeuble de plus de 4 étages a augmenté.

Nous arrivons a Fangtasia rapidement, mais je ne reconnait plus rien. Ou est passé le petit bar minable que j'ai appris a aimer et a détester? Maintenant, au lieu d'avoir simplement un bar, on retrouve un hôtel de luxe avec un restaurant et une boite de nuit. Fini le bar miteux que j'ai autrefois comparé a une version tordue de Disneyland. Un valet me conduit à ma chambre sans un mot et dépose mes bagage avant de s'en aller, je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne remarque même pas qu'on m'enferme. Je tombe sur le lit habillée et totalement épuisée. Il fait nuit au moment ou j'ouvre les yeux, il y a un réveil sur une des table de nuit et il indique plus de 9h. je me lève en grognant et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prend le temps d'observer mon environnement, je réalise que je ne suis pas dans une simple salle de bain mais bien dans une salle d'eau. La baignoire ressemble plus à une piscine. Quand à la douche quatre personne pourraient s'y laver confortablement et il y a des pommes de douche qui donnes dans toutes les direction. On ne se refuse rien. Je prend soin de mes besoin naturels puis je retourne dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir la lumière, au fil des années j'ai développé une acuité visuelle incroyable et je vois relativement bien dans le noir. J'ouvre ma valise et j'en sort mon nécessaire de toilette, et des vêtements propres. Une robe me semble approprié puisque nous somme dans un complexe d'amusement pour adulte. La douche est exactement ce que j'espérait, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de me mettre à pleurer. Je sait que ce soir je vais devoir regarder mon passé dans les yeux et lui dire adieu. Je ne sait pas si j'en suis capable.

S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris ces huit dernière années c'est que mon amour pour Eric ne diminuera jamais, que s'il me demandais d'être sienne là maintenant je me jetterais dans ses bras sans me poser de question. Les dernière paroles de Niall me reviennes avec une vengeance. "Le vampire t'aime" Quelle idiote je suis de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Maintenant tout est fini. Je dois simplement l'accepter. Je finis par sortir de la douche. rester là ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, et dès que ce sera fait je mettrai fin à mes jours de toute façon. Une fois mes cheveux séchés, habillée et mon visage légèrement maquillé. Je sort de la salle de bain et je me dirige vers la porte. C'est là que je me rend compte que je suis enfermé. Une sentiment de panique m'envahis soudain.

"Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper?" La voix d'Éric est glaciale. Je me retourne et me rend compte qu'il est assis dans l'ombre, et il est probablement là depuis bien avant mon réveil. Il a vu et entendu mes larmes, ma tristesse et mon désarroi et ça ne semble pas lui faire grand chose au vu de son attitude froide et lointaine.

"Non simplement aller manger. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier matin et je suis affamée" Je n'arrive même plus a cacher ma lassitude.

"Je peut te commander a manger, mais tu ne sortira pas d'ici tant que nous n'auront pas discuté." Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi têtu, et ce qu'il veut... Il l'obtient toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Si tu veut, tu veut parler de quoi?" Ma voix est plate, comme morte.

"Tu as changé, tu as perdu ta combattivité" Il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire de cette information.

"Oui j'ai changé, hier soir quand tu m'a repoussé. J'ai compris que je t'avais perdu. Tu était tout ce qui me retenais ici. Je ne te blâme pas, même si tu as l'éternité devant toi je n'avais pas le droit de te demander de m'attendre." Les larmes coules toutes seule sur mes joues, je ne cherche même plus à les cacher.

"Comment peut tu dire une chose pareille" Cette fois il est en colère "Pendant huit ans c'est toi qui m'a refermé la porte au nez, ne me laissant que quelques minutes de bonheur avant de me replonger dans le désespoir le plus total. As tu une petite idée de ce que tu m'as fait?" Cette fois je ne peut plus rester debout, je m'assoit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il a raison, je n'aurais pas du lui donner de l'espoir de cette façon, mais j'avais tellement besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours là... Il était mon roc.

"Je suis désolée je sais que j'ai eue tors, je ne te ferai plus souffrir longtemps, tu sera bientôt débarrassé de moi une fois pour toute." Cette fois il reste bouche bé, il semble comprendre pour la première fois a quel point je suis enfoncé dans ma détresse. Me voir ainsi le blesse terriblement. Mais lui aussi est blessé.

"Si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper aussi facilement, mon sang circule en toi, regarde toi, tu n'as pas vieilli du tout en huit ans. ta vision est devenu plus perçante au point ou tu n'as plus besoin de lumière pour fonctionner dans le noir. Tu as été mienne, tu es mienne et tu restera mienne." Je ne sait pas trop ce que je dois comprendre de son commentaire.

"Que veut tu dire par là, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Pourquoi veut tu te torturer comme ça?" Je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'espérer. On frappe à la porte, un serveur apporte un chariot repas, je ne me suis même per rendu compte qu'il avais commandé. Eric le remercie et referme la porte. Je n'ai même pas regardé de ce côté, je n'ai pas envie de fuir, je n'en ai plus la force. Il place mon repas sur la table et allume une bougie donnant une allure romantique à la pièce. Je me lève et le rejoint a table et je tente de manger, mon estomac est noué.

"Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de toi il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait, tu n'aurais même pas quitté le Canada." Je ne peut pas masqué un hoquet de surprise, lui il ricane amèrement. "Oui je savais ou te trouver depuis longtemps, mais j'ai respecté ton désir de solitude, même si ça m'a torturé de le faire, chaque jour, chaque heure a été une lutte contre mes instinct, tu n'a pas idée du contrôle qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas t'enlever et ravager ton corps jusqu'a ce que tu te soumette a moi" Sa voix ressemble plus a un grondement animal qu'autre chose et même dans la pénombre je peut voir ses croc complètement descendu. Une douce chaleur envahis le bas de mon corps, même ainsi sous l'emprise de la colère il réussit a allumer en moi un feu dévorant.

"Merci" Dans ce simple mot, je tente de mettre toute ma reconnaissance. Ça ne semble pas l'émouvoir outre mesure.

"Tu crois qu'un simple merci va suffire? Tu te trompe lourdement." Il me regarde avec un air énigmatique. "Pourquoi es-tu revenue, et je veut la vérité" Il a repris contenance et sa voix est redevenue glaciale.

"Je suis revenue pour toi, je n'arrivais plus a vivre sans toi. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il était trop tard. Ça m'a brisé." Ma voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotement.

"Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est trop tard? Qu'es-ce qui te le fait croire?" Je sent une pointe de curiosité sous la glace de sa voix.

"Eric, hier soir quand j'ai ouvert le lien, il était dans mon intention de le laisser ouvert. Mais quand j'ai ressentit le désir que tu avais pour une autre, j'ai su que j'avais merdé et que j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour revenir. À ce moment là mon cœur c'est brisé. je ne veut même plus vivre. Alors s'il te plait laisse moi partir en paix. Tu sera libre de prendre cette femme pour compagne." Cette fois c'est de la rage que je vois dans ses yeux. Il se lève et se place devant moi. Il me prend pas les épaules et me secoue comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Non mais tu t'entend!!!!!!! Ou est passée la Sookie que j'aime? Le femme combattante qui est prête a sortir ses griffe pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi même ça ne te va pas du tout. Cette femme n'était qu'un foutu repas et une baise. Rien de plus et c'était mon premier vrai repas en deux ans. Depuis que tu es partie je n'ai pris que trois femmes et ce n'était rien de plus que des repas. La seule que je veut c'est toi et tu semble me fuir comme la peste. Mais là ça suffit je n'en peut plus je suis à bout, ce soir je prend ce qui m'appartient."

Joignant le geste à la parole il me prend dans ses bas et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser n'a rien de doux ni de romantique, c'est un baiser dur et désespéré. Mon corps reconnait immédiatement les lèvres d'Éric et se soumet sans poser de question. Mon esprit est en déroute, j'ai envie d'espérer, non je suis plus loin que ça j'espère en ce moment. Je me laisse emporter par la vague et répond à son baiser avec ferveur, il semble surpris mais heureux. Il deviens de plus en plus passionné et exigeant, ses mains caressent mon corps avec une frénésie renouvelée je laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il me relâche un instant pour me laisser respirer.

"Sookie abandonne toi à moi, soit mienne" Il m'a demandé ça tellement souvent dans le passé, mais cette fois la réponse sera différente.

"Je suis tienne pour l'éternité." Cette fois il est sans voix. Il ne semble pas être certain de ce que ma réponse implique.

"Es-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire?" Sa voix tremble à l'idée de s'être trompé.

"Oui tu as bien compris, je ne serai jamais heureuse qu'avec toi et si tu veut de moi pour l'éternité, et bien je me donne à toi" Cette fois il me prend dans ses bras et me serre tellement fort que j'ai peine a respirer, mon cœur bat à la chamade alors que je sent le lien entre nous s'ouvrir.

"Dieux que t'aime et tu sera mienne éternellement. Promet moi de ne plus jamais me fuir de cette façon" Sa voix est celle de la douleur et le lien entre nous alterne entre la joie et la douleur.

"Je te le promet, je ne fuirai plus jamais sans toi, partout ou tu iras j'irai, maintenant je t'en supplie prend moi j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Il y a trop longtemps." Il me répond avec un grognement presque bestial et cette fois c'est un désir pur que je ressent dans le lien et je lui répond en lui renvoyant une vague de désir aussi puissante.

Les heures qui suivent sont remplies de caresses, de baiser, de sexe et de sang. Mais surtout de promesses d'un avenir meilleur ensemble. Trois heures avant l'aube nous sommes paisiblement couché dans le lit quand il décide d'aborder le sujet qui lui tient à cœur. Ma transformation.

"Mon amour, quand souhaite tu être transformé? S'il n'en tenait qu'a moi je le ferais maintenant, mais je veut savoir ce que tu veut toi." Son regard est remplis d'amour, sa rage et sa colère sont passé, et chacun des muscles de mon corps en est témoin.

"Fais le maintenant, pourquoi attendre? Je suis tienne et rien ne peut changer ça" C'est la première fois que je suis enfin en paix avec moi même à ce sujet.

"Je te promet que tu ne te réveillera pas seule, mais par contre ce sera un peu sale, tu te souviens que je devrai nous enterrer sous le sol pour trois jours." Il a un regard espiègle ça m'a tellement manqué.

"Être sale avec toi est toujours un plaisir et me laver avec toi sera encore plus amusant." Je lui ronronne pratiquement cette partie dans l'oreille. Cette fois il est excité et pas seulement à l'idée de me transformer. Il s'assoit et me prend dans ses bas. Il m'empale littéralement sur son membre frémissant. Je laisse échapper un cri de plaisir. Il lèche mon cou et lui donne des petit baisers puis enfonce ses croc profondément. La vague de plaisir qui m'emporte est telle que je ne me rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de me tuer lentement. C'est ce que je veut et je le lui fait savoir. Il me fait l'amour jusqu'a la fin, au moment ou je vais perdre conscience, il me présente sa gorge, une grosse entaille laisse échapper son sang il m'ordonne de boire et j'obéis. Son nectar est divin et en lui je me révèle. Je suis sienne et j'ai enfin trouvé ma vrai place. Je perd conscience en buvant, je ne sent plus rien, mais je suis heureuse. Eric dépose mon corps sans vie sur le lit, il me rhabille avec douceur et fait de même pour lui-même. Ensuite il prend le téléphone dans sa poche et compose le numéro de Pam.

"Maitre"

"Sookie est mienne" On sent le triomphe dans sa voix

"A quand la grande annonce?" On sent le soulagement dans sa voix, le choses vont finalement aller mieux. Les huit dernières années ont été un véritable enfer.

"Pas avant quelques jours, je dois la conduire en lieu sûr pour sa transformation" Cette fois sa voix est extatique et il ne peut plus cacher sa joie.

"Quoi!!! Elle a acceptée de devenir des nôtre? Je dois voir ça pour le croire. Sans offense maitre." Pam est totalement incrédule, Sookie n'a jamais caché le fait qu'elle ne voulais pas devenir vampire. Finalement ces années d'enfer auront peut être été utile à quelque chose, même si ce n'est qu'à ouvrir les yeux de Sookie.

"Je la descend fait place nette je ne veut pas qu'on la voie passer, personne ne doit savoir pour le moment nous sommes trop vulnérable et de voir passer un cadavre n'est pas très bon pour les affaires non plus." le ton est redevenu sérieux.

"Bien maître je fais ça tout de suite, laissez moi cinq minute pour dégager la voie et descendez" Pam est presque excitée, elle coupe la communication et s'assure que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs, elle coupe également les caméras de sécurité. Une fois que tout est en place elle laisse savoir a Eric que tout est prêt. Il sort de la chambre avec Sookie dans les bras, elle souris, même dans la mort elle est sublime. Les profondes marques de croc dans son cou et le sang au coin de sa bouche sont les seuls signe actuellement visible du processus actuellement en cours. Pam souris, elle a attendu ce moment depuis longtemps.

"Un repas digne de ce nom sera prêt pour votre retour, je prend tout en charge en votre absence. je suis heureuse que tout ait fonctionné comme tu l'espérait. Elle m'a vraiment manquée."

"Moi aussi Pam...Moi aussi" Eric s'éloigne avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il la dépose dans sa voiture et s'éloigne doucement dans la nuit.

L'endroit qu'il choisi pour sa transformation est symbolique, il se dirige vers le cimetière de Bon Temps. Il creuse à côté de l'emplacement ou reposent les parents et la grand-mère de Sookie. Il sait qu'elle aimera l'idée d'avoir reposée quelque temps aux côté de ceux qu'elle a aimé si tendrement. Une fois le trou suffisamment profond, il y dépose sa bien-aimé avec douceur et s'aidant de ses bras il les recouvre tout les deux de terre fraiche. Pam passer plus tard terminer le travail plus tard juste après le fermeture de Fangtasia. Reposer ainsi seul sous terre avec Sookie dans les bras inerte, est un rêve qu'il croyais ne jamais voir se concrétiser. Toute cette souffrance aura finalement été payante et il n'est rien si ce n'est patient. Peu de temps avant l'aube, il sent la terre se tasser au dessus de lui, il sait que Pam viens de terminer le travail, ils sont désormais en sécurité. Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout les personnages de la série des vampires du sud appartiennes à Charlaine Harris.

_________________________________________________________

Le premier réveil est différent pour chaque vampire, mais pour moi il est parfait. Même enterrée sous six pied de terre je trouve le moyen de me sentir bien dans les bras d'Eric. Lui aussi est réveillé. Il l'est probablement depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Ma gorge est sèche et mes lèvres aussi. Mon nez est plein de terre et je remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir besoin d'air pour vivre désormais. Eric m'aide a sortir de là, et je réalise qu'il nous a enterré dans le Cimetière entre ma maison et celle de Bill. Juste à côté de la tombe de ma grand mère et de mes parents. Quel tact! Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la maison main dans la main, et je suis heureuse de constater que quelqu'un a ouvert les fenêtre et aéré la maison (Probablement Pam). Nous nous dirigeons directement dans ma chambre et une fois nos vêtements sales par terre nous prenons une douche rapide afin de nous nettoyer.

Pour la première fois je vois ce qu'est devenu mon corps depuis ma transformation. je suis magnifique les vieilles cicatrices sont presque toutes disparues, et celle qui restes me donnes de la personnalité. Comme celle de la Meanad dans le haut de mon dos et celle du pieux sur mon côté. Il y a des vêtements propres sur le lit pour moi et Eric, et les miens ne viennes pas de mes valises. C'est la vengeance de Pam. Le haut est un corset en latex noir qui met tellement mon décolleté en valeur qu'on a l'impression que mes seins vont tout simplement en sortir tout seul à la moindre occasion. La tout accompagné d'une jupe de cuir noir tellement courte que c'est tout juste si on ne voit pas mon derrière et pour terminé elle a mis une paire de soulier a talon si haut que je me demande si elle fait la différence entre un soulier et des échasses. Jamais je n'aurais osé porter ce type de chaussure avant ma transformation, mes chevilles n'auraient pas survécues mais maintenant je ne craint plus rien. Je décide d'en prendre mon parti sans broncher et je m'habille, au grand plaisir d'Eric qui me fait savoir dans détour combien ma tenue lui plait. Dans le frigo il y a quelques bouteilles de True Blood. Je sait que ce truc est imbuvable mais actuellement je ferais n'importe quoi pour calmer la douleur de la faim.

Il me faut 3 bouteilles pour me rassasier temporairement, et je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence quand au type de sang. Eric me dis que ça viens avec le temps. Une fois les besoins primaires satisfaits, il est temps de rentrer en ville. Je suis certaine que je suis très attendue par une certaine vampire qui va m'en faire voir de toute les couleur. De plus j'ai tellement de question. Que c'est-il passé en mon absence? Qui a pris la place de DeCastro? Ou est Bill? Qu'est devenue Amélia, Sam, Jason? et j'en passe. Mais pour le moment tout ce que je veut c'est Eric. Une vague de désir comme je n'en ai jamais connue me traverse de part en part, mes croc descendes automatiquement et j'aime la sensation. Eric me jette un regard amusé, il ressent mon besoin mais il est au volant. Je lui réserve une petite surprise à ma façon. Je me penche doucement et défait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, ce qui me vaut un grognement d'avertissement, je rigole un peu. Lentement je libère son membre déjà terriblement stimulé, je le sent pulser dans ma main.

"Sookie...." Qu'es-ce que tu fait?"

"Je m'amuse" Et juste comme ça je lèche le bout de son gland ce qui me vaut un gémissement de plaisir.

Doucement je le prend dans ma bouche, comme les vampires n'ont pas de réflexe de haut le cœur dans le fond de la gorge, et ne respirent pas, je peut le prendre presque entièrement dans ma bouche. S'il n'était pas un vampire nous serions déjà dans le décor, surtout a la vitesse qu'il conduit. Je procède lentement, je veut faire durer le plaisir, je fait des mouvements de va et viens avec ma bouche tout en massant ses testicules avec ma main. Ses gémissements se font de plus en plus pressant et je le sent prêt a éjaculer. C'est à ce moment que je stoppe mes mouvement. Il pousse un grondement de colère.

"Sookie ce n'est pas drôle..." Oh! si ça l'est et même si je sait que je vais payer ça plus tard je prend un vilain plaisir a profiter me mon pouvoir temporaire.

Je reprend ce que je faisait, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans ma gorge et stoppe de nouveau au mauvais moment. Cette fois il est vraiment en colère il se range sur le bas côté et s'extrait de la voiture a une vitesse surhumaine. Il me saisit et me jette sur le capot de la voiture sur le ventre, il lève ma jupe est ma petite culotte fait ses adieux au monde. Et il entre en moi avec force et quelle force!! nous sommes rapidement emporté par une vague de désir bestial presque incontrôlable et nous atteignons l'orgasme en même temps. Les cris que nous poussons feraient peur à n'importe quelle créature mais pour nous, ils exprimes notre plaisir mutuel. Une fois calmé, nous reprenons la route un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"C'est ce que tu voulais je me trompe?" Je peut voir de l'humour dans ses yeux

"Oui et j'ai réussit a l'obtenir, je me demande d'ou me viens ce soudain goût pour la provocation...." Il éclate d'un rire sonore, il y avais longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire, et je me rend compte que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps.

"Pam ne va pas manquer de me narguer avec ça maintenant. Tu lui donne beaucoup trop de munition."

"Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner mon absence non?" Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin il souris toujours.

"Tu lui a manqué, jamais je ne l'avais vu avoir de quelconques émotions surtout a l'égard d'un humain. Mais je crois qu'elle t'a pardonné il y a trois jours, quand elle t'a vu inerte dans mes bras avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tu aurais du voir la fierté dans ses yeux. Mais ça elle ne l'admettra jamais." Cette fois c'est mon tour de sourire. Pam admettre une émotion? Jamais!

"Que c'es-t-il passé pendant mon absence, j'ai appris que DeCastro est mort définitivement 6 mois après mon départ?"

"Je vais tout t'expliquer tout à l'heure, mais sache que le nouveau roi de Louisiane c'est moi." Je reste sans voix Eric roi de Louisiane? Je croyais qu'il ne voulais pas devenir roi.

"Effectivement je crois qu'il y a bien des choses que je vais devoir découvrir bientôt, Bill es-t-il toujours dans le coin?" Je sent Eric devenir rigide, je sait que le sujet est un peu délicat mais je dois savoir à quoi m'attendre.

"Bill t'en veut terriblement, et il t'en voudra encore plus quand il découvrira que tu est devenue vampire. Il croyais que tu lui reviendrais après ce qui c'est passé dans le transport vers l'hôpital entre vous. Il c'est fait des idées et il à été terriblement déçu. Il contient sa rage depuis ce temps et n'attend qu'une occasion pour te sauter au visage. Il est a Fangtasia ce soir et tu vas devoir l'affronter. Mais seulement après t'être nourris convenablement. Je ressent ta faim mon amour. mais ne t'en fait pas, je serai là pour toi si besoin est. Bill ne te fera pas de mal, il serais mal venu d'essayer de s'attaquer à sa nouvelle reine...." Je n'avais pas réalisé que si Eric est roi cela faisait de moi sa reine. Une autre réalité à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer.

Une fois dans la stationnement, Eric me fait entrer par une porte dérobée et me conduis au sous-sol. Là m'attendes des prisonniers. Tous sont de l'ordre du soleil, cette foutu église anti vampire qui est devenue l'épine dans le pied de toutes les créature surnaturelle, mais Oh! surprise, Sarah Newlin fait partit des prisonniers. elle me reconnait en un instant mais se tait. je peut lire ce qu'elle pense de moi dans sa tête, ce qui me permet de constater que mon don est intact. Je la prend par un bras, elle tente de me résister. Totalement futile comme réaction, mais à quoi devais-je m'attendre de la part de cette pute. Au moment ou je me prépare a planter mes croc dans son cou et Eric dans celui d'un de ses compagnon, une pensée traverse son esprit. Ils ont tous reçu des injections de sulfate d'argent. Si nous nous nourrisson sur eux en ce moment, ça nous tuera.

"Eric ne bois pas ils sont bourré de sulfate d'argent." Eric relâche l'homme avec répugnance.

Sarah étouffe un juron, elle viens de découvrir que son plan a échoué. Elle va mourir pour rien.

"Comment....." Je me met a rire de bon cœur.

"Sarah, je lis dans les pensées. Voilà comment j'ai mis fin a plusieurs de vos plans stupide. Maintenant vous allez mourir pour rien tous autant que vous êtes, il faut que vous sachiez que l'argent ne reste pas dans votre sang éternellement, il nous suffira d'être patient et d'attendre que votre sang soit de nouveau propre. Entre temps je crois que vous serez nos "Invités" " Son regard hébété est précieux, Eric demande a Pam de nous trouver rapidement deux repas de secours. Nous montons et laissons ces pathétiques créatures seule dans le sous-sol du bâtiment, leur séjour sera bref mais terriblement douloureux et bizarrement je ne ressent aucun remord envers eux. Trois donneur volontaire nous attendes dans une chambre en haut. Eric m'assiste, je ne veut pas faire l'erreur de tuer ces pauvres jeune gens, aussi pathétique soient-ils. Le goût du sang frais n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le produit en bouteille, c'est comme comparer un bon vin et de la piquette. Je trouve terriblement difficile de m'arrêter et je remercie le ciel qu'Eric soit près de moi. Une fois mon repas terminé je dois affronter Bill et ensuite me soumettre à la tornade Pam. La nuit sera longue....

Je peut sentir l'odeur de Bill de loin, comment je sait que c'est la sienne? C'est la même que je pouvais sentir étant humaine mais en beaucoup plus forte. Au moment ou nous entrons dans le bureau, Bill se lève et s'incline devant Eric mais fige en m'apercevant à ses côté. Son regard est glacial et plein de ressentiment. Je poursuit mon chemin et viens me placer aux côté de mon "Époux"

"Je crois Bill que tu voulais parler à Sookie avant de partir pour Bon Temps. Alors je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir." le sourire d'Eric est sarcastique, il sait qu'il a gagné et que jamais je n'appartiendrai a Bill désormais.

"J'aimerais lui parler en privé si ça ne vous gêne pas." Toujours aussi cordial même quand il est en colère, Eric me regarde et je lui fait signe de sortir, je ne suis plus une fragile humaine et je suis sur mes gardes.

"Très bien, mais prend garde a tes paroles, c'est à ta nouvelle reine que tu t'adresse, ne l'oublie pas." Bill deviens encore plus rigide.

Eric sort de la pièce, mais je le sent a porté de voix. Il sait que je suis un jeune vampire sans expérience de combat et qu'il s'en faudrait de peu pour que je perde un combat contre n'importe quel vampire. Néanmoins il ne faut pas me sous-estimer, j'ai tué un vampire alors que j'était une simple humaine, et ironiquement, c'est celles qui a fait Bill. Il lève les yeux, et si un regard pouvais tuer je serai définitivement morte en ce moment.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu me reviendrais pour partir ainsi pendant des années. Et revenir au bras d'Eric. C'est lui qui t'as faite?" Bill crache presque les mot qu'il prononce, le venin dans sa voix est épais. Son corp tremble de l'effort qu'il fait pour garder le contrôle de sa colère, en lui l'animal blessé gronde.

"Bill, je ne t'ai jamais rien promis et si je t'ai donné de faux espoir dans le van je m'en excuse. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. J'ai trouvé en moi la force de te pardonner complètement ce jour là, et mon attitude se voulais simplement amicale mais aussi je voulais t'exprimer ma gratitude. Rien de plus. Eric et moi sommes lié par le sang depuis Rhodes, mais je suis amoureuse de lui depuis plus longtemps que ça. Malheureusement je suis trop obstinée pour ma propre santé mentale parfois et il m'a fallu longtemps pour admettre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Pour ce qui est du fait que je soit devenue Vampire, je crois que ce choix m'appartenais, et personne ne m'a poussé dans cette direction. J'ai fais mes propres choix comme je le voulais et je suis en paix avec moi même. Tu dois faire de même Bill."

"Non mais tu t'entend, on croirais entendre Eric le grand. Tu n'as plus de personnalité. Ou est passée la Sookie têtue et bornée que tout le monde aimais? Jamais cette Sookie n'aurais permis à Eric de la tuer!!! De faire d'elle un monstre assoiffé de sang. C'est le sexe? Le pouvoir? L'argent? Il a tout ça et moi pas et ça t'excite hein!!! Tu est devenu sa pute!!! J'aurais du te laisser crever dans cette cabane au lieu de prendre sur moi de me laisser morde alors que je savais que je risquait la mort. J'ai risqué ma putain de vie pour toi et tout ce que je reçoit en retour c'est de la froideur et de la pitié. Je n'en veut pas de ta pitié tout ce que je voulais c'était toi et rien d'autre." Il est de plus en plus agité, sous le bureau je sent un pieux en bois, je m'en saisit sans qu'il ne me voit.

"Tu crois qu'arriver sur ton cheval blanc et me sauver la vie allait faire de moi ta petite amie de nouveau? C'était ça ton plan génial? Tu m'as demandé ce qu'est devenu la Sookie têtue et bornée que tout le monde aimais? Cette femme est morte il y a huit ans sous les coups de deux psychopathe fée elle était déjà morte quand tu m'a trouvé et elle ne reviendra jamais. La femme qui est restée a été longtemps brisée mais est de nouveau complète grâce à Eric, ce n'est pas une question de sexe, de pouvoir ou bien d'argent, tu me connaît mieux que ça. C'est une simple question d'amour et celui que j'aime c'est Eric et pas toi. Je croyais que nous pourrions rester des amis, il faut croire que je me trompais lourdement" La furie que déclenche mes paroles est inimaginable. Il se jette sur moi les mains tendues dans l'espoir de me saisir à la gorge, mais je suis rapide, j'avais prévu qu'il finirait par craquer. Je l'empale sur le pieux avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Il me regarde avec des yeux incrédule avant de commencer a se décomposer. Eric est dans l'embrassure de la porte en un instant et me regarde stupéfait.

"J'ai trouvé le pieux sous ton bureau, très bonne idée de conserver une arme a portée de main, quand à Compton, il m'a attaqué il n'a eu que ce qu'Il méritait. De plus comme Lorena est morte, je n'aurai même pas de pénalité a payer." Je peut sembler cruelle, mais je sait que c'est le choc et que tout ça va me rattraper plus tard. Ou peut-être pas.

"Mon amour tu est impressionnante, qui aurais pensé que ce serait toi en fin de compte qui mettrait fin aux jours de Compton. Pas moi en tout cas." Pam arrive en courant derrière son maître.

"Qu'es-ce que j'ai manqué?" Puis elle remarque les tas de cendre sur le sol et le pieux dans ma main "Non!!!!! J'arrive pas à le croire, toutes ces années a le protéger et c'est toi qui le tue!!! C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent c'est pas juste. Je suppose que ce sera à moi de nettoyer en plus" Pam semble grogner, mais en réalité elle est simplement soulagé de ne plus avoir a composer avec cet idiot de service qu'était devenu Bill Compton. Je dépose finalement le pieux sur le bureau, et je quitte la pièce en compagnie de mon amoureux.

"Tu sait, ton score avec un pieux est de plus en plus enviable, j'ai presque peur de t'enseigner a manier l'épée, en tout cas rappelle moi de ne pas te mettre en colère" Nous éclatons d'un rire franc tout les deux, et il me conduit vers une section privée de la boite de nuit. Une fois assis Eric commande deux bouteilles de Royalty. J'ai une dernière pensée pour Bill, pendant des années il à été un amoureux, un confident et un protecteur, comment peut-il être devenu aussi amer au point de tenter de me tuer.

"Eric, que c'est-il passé avec Bill? Jamais il n'avais tenté de lever la main sur moi excepté les événements de Jackson, et même dans ce cas là il n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais ce que je viens de voir... Il était comme dément" Je vois dans le visage d'Eric qu'il a des choses a me révéler, des choses désagréable.

"Bill n'était pas complètement remis de son empoisonnement quand tu est partie, pendant qu'il était en convalescence, il c'est enfermé dans un monde imaginaire ou il se voyait reprendre la vie commune avec toi. Au début le Dr Ludwig a cru a un genre de choc post traumatique mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait dans son monde imaginaire. Quand tu es partie, ça l'a complètement secoué et il a du affronter le "Vrai" monde, celui dans lequel tu n'est plus sa petite amie et ou il est seul. Il t'a cherché, mais comme il ne savait pas trop quoi chercher il a échouer a te trouver. Je l'ai quand même tenu sous constante surveillance pour éviter qu'il te fasse du mal. Un soir il est allé au Merlotte et il a complètement ravagé le bar en criant après Sam, l'accusant de savoir ou tu était. Comme je savait pertinemment que c'était faux je suis intervenu et j'ai forcé Bill à quitter le bar et a payer pour les dommages. Il c'est calmé quelque temps. Un après-midi, Amelia est venue ici, elle avais laissé des affaires dans le grenier et elle avais encore sa clef donc elle est entrée. Le temps qu'elle récupère et prépare le tout le soleil c'est couché et elle a du allumer la lumière pour y voir clair. Bill est arrivé en trombe et l'a carrément agressé pensant que c'était toi. Il l'a violé et drainé presque complètement. C'est Pam qui l'a trouvé, elle était de garde pour surveiller Bill, malheureusement elle est arrivée trop tard.

"Elle est...morte?" Si mon cœur battait encore il se serait arrêté.

"Non, Pam l'a transformé. Tu sait comment elle est attaché a elle, elle n'a pas pu se résigner a la regarder mourir sans rien faire. Mais comme elle était inconsciente au moment ou Pam l'a trouvée, elle n'a pas pu donner son accord." Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais en même temps je suis inquiète.

"Comment prend-t-elle la chose?" Après avoir vu plusieurs personnes transformée contre leur gré, je sait que certains vampire tournes très mal.

"Disons qu'elle a particulièrement appréciée la partie ou elle a pu torturer Bill a sa guise pendant plusieurs nuits jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse. Elle vit avec Pam maintenant et semble apprécier l'immortalité. Elle pratique toujours la magie, il semble que ses dons l'aient suivi dans sa transformation. Elle a hâte de te voir et non elle ne t'en veut pas elle sait que Bill était devenu complètement fou." Mes épaules sont un peu plus légère. J'entrevois même des possibilités de soirée entre filles comme autrefois, Ça m'arrache un sourire et Eric me regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

"Que c'est-il passé ensuite avec Bill ensuite?" Je ne comprend pas comment il pouvais être toujours en vie après ça... Le père d'Amélia est puissant pour un humain, il aurais du demander réparation.

"Bill c'est retiré dans sa maison et n'en est plus ressorti pendant près de 2 ans, ne vivant que de True Blood qui lui était livré le jour pendant qu'il dormais. Amélia a calmé son père en lui disant qu'elle est heureuse de la tournure des événements et c'est aussi pour lui une porte d'entrée dans le monde des vampires. Il se sert de sa fille pour tenter d'avoir des contrats, exactement comme il a fait avec toi tout de suite après Katrina. Finalement, Bill est sortit de sa stupeur quand je lui ai annoncé que tu revenais hier. Tu connait la suite." Je me rend compte que Pam n'exagérait pas en me disant que j'avais laissé un bordel pas possible derrière moi en partant, mais qui aurais pu imaginer que la démence existait chez les vampires.

"Je vais peut être sembler cruelle, mais vous auriez du le tuer après ce qu'il a fait a Amélia, je sait qu'il a survécu parce que tu ne voulais pas que je soit en colère après toi pour l'avoir tué mais après un viol.... J'aurais compris. Si je ne l'avais pas déjà tué je le tuerais sur le champ. Il ne méritait pas de vivre après ça. Je sait ce qu'elle a endurer et toi aussi." Une larme d'un rouge rubis glissait doucement le long de me joue à l'idée de ce qu'Amélia avais du endurer, et comme j'avais déjà enduré la même chose dans le coffre d'une voiture a Jackson et avec le même vampire, il m'est facile de me faire une idée. Eric essuie la larme avec son pouce, son regard est triste. Il se souviens lui aussi. C'est ce moment que choisit Pam pour s'interposer.

"Non mais tu crois que tu peut la garder juste pour toi toute la nuit? Moi aussi j'ai des choses a lui dire." Le ton faussement menaçant de Pam nous fait éclater de rire tout les deux.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout les personnages de la série des vampires du sud appartiennes à Charlaine Harris.

_____________________________________________________________________

Pam me prend par la main et décide qu'il est temps pour moi de faire le tour des nouvelles accommodations, à première vue, la partie "Hôtel" est semblable a n'importe quel établissement mais ce n'est pas le cas. Toutes les chambres sont équipées de portes d'acier renforcée et de lecteur de carte magnétique, afin d'éviter les intrus indésirable, les fenêtres sont traitées contre les rayons du soleil et la structure même du bâtiment a été pensée afin d'éviter un effondrement comme dans le cas de Rhodes.

Le restaurant offre des repas 24h/24 pour les humains. Contrairement aux autres hôtels accommodant les vampires, le complexe Fangtasia est conçu pour le plaisir des deux espèces en même temps. La salle a manger est divisée en box luxueux qui offrent beaucoup de confidentialité. Les lumières peuvent même être tamisée pour ajouter à l'ambiance intime. Cela permet à un vampire de se nourrir de son compagnon humain sans risquer l'amende. Et sans risquer d'indisposer les autres autour. Je suis heureuse de constater que la boutique cadeau existe toujours, par contre les articles ont beaucoup changé. On y retrouve des robes du soir de grand couturier, des toxédos et des vêtements plus habituels, mais toujours dans les standards vestimentaire de l'hôtel. Bien sûr les éternels gadget sont toujours là mais en quantité marginale.

Le personnel est vêtu de façon classique, pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veston noir avec une variante pour les femmes. Les donneurs volontaires se distingues du personnel par la couleur de leur chemise qui est bourgogne et ne portes pas le veston. La jupe des femmes est aussi plus longue et le chemisier plus élaboré. Pam est heureuse de son système, ne se nourrit pas qui veut et sur n'importe qui et n'importe comment. Elle ne veut pas d'accident comme c'est déjà arrivé à Dallas ou le donneur est mort d'avoir été trop "Généreux". Un même donneur ne peut nourrir qu'un seul vampire dans sa journée et ne peut le faire que trois fois par semaine. Des tests sanguins sont aussi fait toute les semaines pour éviter les maladies et prévenir l'anémie chez les donneurs. Chaque chambre et chaque endroit ou il est permis de se nourrir pour un vampire dans l'établissement est équipé d'un lecteur de carte magnétique, et chaque donneur dispose d'une carte. Avant de se nourrir d'un donneur, le vampire passe la carte pour valider la disponibilité du donneur, une fois confirmée le vampire peut se nourrir et une fois que c'est fait il repasse la carte et le système prend en compte l'information et indique que ce donneur ne peut plus nourrir qui que ce soit pour le moment. Une fois que le donneur est "Inutilisable", il dois quitter l'établissement et ne revenir que pour son prochain quart de travail. Chaque donneur doit également donner son accord pour donner et recevoir des faveurs sexuelles pendant que le vampire se nourris un refus entraîne son renvoi immédiat. Les vampires qui se nourrissent de cette façon, s'engagent également a effacer les marques de croc sur leur "Repas" Simple question de courtoisie et de respect.

Sookie est impressionnée par tout les changements survenus en seulement huit ans. Les vampires sont devenus plus tolérant (Publiquement) et les activistes anti-vampire perdes du terrain et leur actions deviennes de plus en plus désespérée et meurtrière pour les humains. Le congrès américain viens même d'élire son premier représentant vampire et c'est une femme en plus. Les vampires de leur côté ont resserré les règles pour la création de vampires, une trop grande augmentation de la population pourrais s'avérer désastreuse. Le système politique parallèle des vampires est toujours un mystère pour les humains et c'est bien comme ça.

Une fois la tournée terminée, Pam me conduit dans un des box du restaurant et nous nous commandons un "Repas" personnellement je prend une femme, le seul homme que je veut c'est Éric. Comme je suis moins affamée, il m'est plus facile de m'arrêter à temps, mais Pam dois quand même m'aider un peu. Une fois notre repas terminé et le protocole respecté, nous nous installons pour discuter. Je sent que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

"Éric t'as dis pour Amélia?" Huggg!!! Pas mon sujet préféré mais j'aurais du m'y attendre. Pam n'est pas du genre à mettre des gants.

"Oui je sait ce qui c'est passé, je suis désolée, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'une telle chose." Le regard de Pam est sceptique.

"Ne fait pas l'idiote avec moi, tu sait très bien ce dont était vraiment capable Bill, tu à été sa première victime je te rappelle. Si tu avais laissé Éric le tuer à ce moment là rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et Amélia serais toujours humaine." Le regard de Pam est meurtrier, elle semble vraiment en colère contre moi.

"Tu ne peut pas comparer une acte commis après avoir été affamé, torturé et privé de sommeil pendant des jours, et un acte de démence. Ce qu'il a fait a Amélia est cent fois pire que ce que j'ai subit, mais personne ne pouvais savoir. Bill a été très utile à sa façon pendant bien des années et il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. J'étais en dette vis-à-vis de lui. mais je comprend ta colère, tu aime beaucoup Amélia." ma petite tirade ne semble pas avoir eu d'effet sur l'humeur de Pam.

"A quoi tu as pensée de partir comme ça? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça a fait à Éric? Politiquement parlant ça à été un véritable désastre, il a failli y rester et là il se retrouve avec une position qu'il ne veut même pas. Il n'a jamais voulu être roi, mais pour rester en vie il a du le devenir. Il est un bon roi, et il est apprécié mais il n'aurais jamais du avoir a faire une chose pareille. Sans compter son état mental. Pendant huit ans, il n'a été que l'ombre de lui-même, se nourrissant de Royalty ou de True Blood, refusant tout les donneurs, évitant les femmes à tout prix. Il en est même venu a refuser de prendre place sur son trône. C'est de là qu'est venu l'idée de l'expansion de nos activité. Ça l'a occupé pendant un temps, et son humeur s'est amélioré sensiblement puis un événement s'est produit. Au début je ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'avoir plongé dans un tel désespoir, puis il a finis par me dire que tu avais ouvert le lien entre lui et toi, pour le refermer presque tout de suite mais pas avant de lui avoir envoyé une vague d'amour. J'ai pris le relais, terminant les plans pour la construction du nouveau complexe, ne laissant que ses devoirs de roi à Éric. Pendant des semaines, il a espéré que tu t'ouvrirais de nouveau à lui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Il a cessé d'espérer puis tu as recommencé mais en plein jour cette fois. Il l'a senti et a replongé de nouveau. Quatre fois Sook, quatre fois tu lui a arraché le cœur et tu l'a mis en pièce. Si je ne te tenais pas en si haute estime, et si je ne savais pas tout ce que tu as traversé je t'aurais tuée il y a longtemps pour tout le mal que tu lui as fait. J'espère que tu es consciente de la chance que tu as qu'il te soit revenu. ÇA c'est de l'amour. Mais si tu lui fait mal encore une fois, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Ma loyauté va a Éric en tout premier lieu."

Je suis complètement sidérée, je ne sait pas quoi dire. Je savais que Pam m'en voulais, mais à ce point... De savoir tout le mal qu'il a du endurer me brise le cœur, et je ne sait pas quoi faire pour réparer. Jamais je ne pourrai effacer la douleur et l'éternité c'est long quand on vis avec des regrets. Éric ressent ma détresse, il tente de pousser du réconfort et ça m'aide un peu. Il sait que Pam est en colère et qu'elle s'est vidée le cœur et que ses paroles m'ont blessée. Je prend une grande respiration inutile et regarde Pam dans les yeux. Ma voix est calme et basse.

"Tu veut que je te dise ce que j'ai fais pendant huit ans, j'ai survécu. Être torturé comme je l'ai été laisse des cicatrice. Éric est parvenu a effacer presque la totalité des marques physiques, mais celles de mon esprit elles? Pendant ces huit années j'ai eue l'impression d'être morte de l'intérieur. J'ai culpabilisé pour la mort de Tray, pour la détresse d'Amélia, pour les blessures de Bill, pour la mort de Claudine et de l'enfant qu'elle portait et qui ne verra jamais le jour, pour la peine de Claude, pour la perte de ma famille fée, pour celle de ma grand-mère. Depuis que j'ai commencé a m'occuper des affaires politique des vampires, j'ai perdu presque toutes les personnes que j'aimais et celles qui ont survécues... Sont celles qui ont eue l'intelligence de se tenir loin de moi comme Tara et Jason. Tu crois que c'était un fardeau émotionnel saint pour Éric? Tant qu'a lui faire endurer ça j'ai préféré fermer le lien et rester seule avec ma douleur. J'ai peut être mal agis en partant, mais avant de me juger essaie de t'imaginer les conséquences si j'était restée... J'étais une femme brisée émotionnellement et tu sait très bien comment mes émotions l'auraient affecté. Je me suis permis quatre fois de m'ouvrir, j'avais besoin de le savoir là près de moi ne serais-ce que pendant quelques secondes. Il était mon roc. Les humains ne guérissent pas de blessures mentales de la même façon que les vampires Pam, il faut du temps et de la patience et même dans ce cas, certains ne s'en remettes jamais."

En ce moment, j'hésite entre attendre sa réponse ou la laisser là et rejoindre Éric. Pendant huit ans il m'a manqué terriblement, et maintenant que j'ai la chance d'être auprès de lui, je ne veut pas gaspiller le précieux temps qui nous est donné en vaine dispute. Pam ne pourras jamais comprendre les sentiments humains, elle est vampire depuis trop longtemps et les valeurs qu'elle a apprise n'ont rien à voir avec celle d'aujourd'hui. Finalement je décide d'attendre sa réponse, si je dois vivre avec Éric, autant tenter d'arranger les choses avec Pam. Elle me regarde froidement, et je ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Quand elle reprend la parole, je suis surprise pas sa réponse.

"Je sait ce que tu as eue à endurer, Amelia m'a expliquer comment les humains perçoivent la douleur émotive et la gèrent. Je suis juste amère car j'aimais le fait qu'elle soit humaine, sa peau était si chaude au toucher, son sang avais aussi un goût particulier à cause de sa magie. mais surtout, j'aimais le son de son cœur. C'est une musique dont je ne me lassait jamais et le fait que Compton lui ait volé ça me révolte. Mais je me console car malgré le fait que presque sept années se soient écoulées depuis sa transformation, elle retient ses sentiments humains. Elle n'est pas devenue froide comme la plupart d'entre nous. Elle arrive même a éveiller de très vieilles sensations enfouies depuis longtemps au plus profond de moi. Je sait que tu est en colère pour ce que je t'ai dis, et je t'en veut toujours. Il me faudra du temps pour te pardonner. En partant tu as brisé la confiance que j'avais placé dans mon humaine préférée, et même si je suis heureuse que tu soit devenue vampire et ait finalement rendu mon maître heureux, il m'est très difficile de tirer un trait sur toutes les années de douleur qu'il a eu à endurer." Pam se lève et fait mine de quitter la table, je fais de même. De toute façon, il me tarde de rejoindre Éric. Mais elle me retient encore une minute. "Je suis quand même contente de te voir Sookie, tu m'as manqué" Cette fois elle me lâche et s'en va pour de bon.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée, et je sait qu'il est trop tard pour aller à Bon Temps. Je me demande si je serai la bienvenue au Merlotte maintenant que je suis devenue immortelle, et comment Jason, Sam et les autres vont réagir face à ma décision. Je rejoint la table d'Éric, mais en chemin j'intercepte une pensée troublante.

_'...oh non pas elle!! elle va encore tout gâcher....' _

Je me retourne et me dirige tellement rapidement vers la source de la voix, que personne n'a le temps de réagir. Je suis face à une jeune vampire, elle me souris et je fais signe à la sécurité de la conduire dans le bureau d'Éric. Parlant d'Éric, il est près de moi en quelques secondes et me demande ce qui se passe. Comme je ne veut pas que l'extension de mon talent soit connu de tout le monde, je tente de lui envoyer une pensée directement.

_'Tu peut m'entendre?'_

_'Oui'_

_'Génial!! J'ai entendu une partie des pensée de cette jeune vampire, elle est furieuse de mon retour qui va supposément "Tout gâcher" Je ne sait pas ce que je vais gâcher mais je n'aime pas ce genre de réaction. Je l'ai fait conduire dans ton bureau. Ce n'est peut être rien, mais je préfère être prudente.'_

Ce que je n'avouerai jamais, c'est que je regrette amèrement l'obstination dont j'ai fait preuve quand mes amis étaient encore en vie, certains le seraient peut être encore si j'avais accepté la protection qu'Éric me proposait et si je n'avais pas été si obstinée et si j'avais laissé la justice vampire suivre son cour, Amélia serait encore humaine. Quoi que je puisse en dire, les paroles dures de Pam sont gravées dans mon esprit et elles le resteront éternellement. Maintenant il faut prendre soin de notre "Invitée" Je suis contente qu'elle n'ait pas été accompagné, je ne suis pas encore capable d'hypnotiser les gens donc il aurais fallu que je demande a Éric de le faire pour moi et je dois dire que je me sent un peu gênée de ne pas savoir comment faire. Il faut vraiment que je lui demande de me montrer comment faire. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, je me dirige vers le bureau, les restes de Bill ne sont plus là, mais l'odeur elle est toujours présente. Éric est assis à son bureau silencieux, il attend de voir ce que je vais faire. Je me poste devant la jeune vampire et l'observe attentivement. Elle ne devais pas avoir plus de 15 ans au moment de sa transformation, et elle n'est pas très âgée pour un vampire, pas plus de 50 ans à mon avis. Ses long cheveux brun cascades jusqu'a la ligne de taille, ses yeux noisette n'ont rien de particulier si ce n'est lui donner un faux air d'innocence très utile pour attirer une proie.

Je décide de porter attention et d'essayer de lire ses pensées. C'est la première fois que consciemment je décide d'utiliser ma télépathie sur un vampire. Je me rend compte que mes boucliers mental sont levés et que je peut les descendre simplement en le décidant. Décidément ceci est un véritable progrès, et un progrès que je vais apprécier grandement. Les pensées de la fille sont chaotiques, elle se demande pourquoi je ne lui parle pas, ce qu'elle fait dans ce bureau et elle est terrorisée à la simple idée que sa couverture soit découverte. Un visage apparaît dans son esprit, et c'est celui de Victor. Je ne suis pas tellement surprise mais je veut en savoir plus. Mon problème c'est de l'amener à parler sans qu'elle se doute que je peut lire en elle. La plus simple est de la faire parler.

"Quel est ton nom"

"Bélinda madame" Éric la regarde froidement

"La dame devant toi est la reine de ce royaume, donc pour toi ce sera "Votre majesté" compris?"

"Oui mon roi" Elle est à présent contrite, mais je peut aussi lire dans son esprit que ça va chauffer pour elle quand elle va revenir chez elle et annoncer à Victor que la télépathe est revenue, qu'elle est devenue vampire et que en plus elle est devenue reine aux côté du viking. Je vois dans son esprit toutes les fois ou il l'a battue, violée et abusée verbalement. Il est son créateur, elle ne peut donc pas le fuir. Je reprend la parole.

"Qui est ton créateur?" Cette fois j'oriente mes questions dans le but de la faire parler. Elle est hésitante, elle sait que révéler la vérité risque de la conduire à la mort. "Inutile de me mentir, je peut sentir son odeur sur toi" C'est un coup de bluff mais qui sait ça pourrais être payant. Décidément je suis en forme aujourd'hui. Elle capitule.

"Mon créateur est Victor Madden." Éric pousse un cri de rage mais se contient il sait qu'il y a beaucoup plus à savoir.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Là je suis certaine qu'elle ne me dira pas la vérité.

"Je vous le dirais bien, mais mon maître m'a formellement interdis de révéler quoi que ce soit, et je ne peut pas désobéir à mon maître." C'est malheureusement la vérité, je peut le voir dans sa tête.

"Compte tenu de la façon dont tu as réagis en me voyant, je crois qu'il est clair qu'obtenir des informations était ton principal objectif, et il est clair pour moi que tu ne retournera pas vers ton maître pour le moment." Je la regarde, voir si je peut glaner encore quelques informations utiles, mais rien ne viens, elle est terrorisée et elle est certaine qu'elle va mourir pour de bon cette fois.

_'Éric, elle ne doit pas retourner chez Victor. Elle en sait trop. Il semble planifier une prise de contrôle de la Louisiane._'

_'Ça fait des années qu'il essaie, même sous la gouverne de DeCastro, mais c'est la première fois que j'arrive à intercepter un de ses espion. Il est malin, il transforme ses propres espion dans le but de mieux les contrôler. La perdre ne le dérangera pas le moins du monde, ce ne sera pour lui qu'un simple inconvénient. Tu la tue ou je m'en charge?'_

_'Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire de la tuer, elle est une victime, si tu voyais ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Elle n'a pas le choix d'obéir. Victor abuse de son pouvoir sur elle. Par contre, si Victor venait à disparaître... Elle serait libre de faire ce qu'elle veut de son immortalité. Je ne peut pas promettre qu'elle sera un bon vampire, mais elle aurais au moins une vrai chance. S'il est devenu une nuisance, il faut s'en débarrasser. De toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme prétentieux et imbu de lui même.'_

_'Tu as toujours cette tendance a la douceur hein!! Je sent presque ton instinct maternel tu sait.'_

_'Tu te crois drôle? J'essaie simplement d'être juste et objective. Espionner par choix est une chose, mais elle n'a aucun choix. Elle ne peut qu'obéir'_

_'D'accord, même si je sent que je vais le regretter, je vais la placer dans une des cellule au sous-sol mais je déteste l'idée de nourrir une des création de Madden.'_

_'Tu sait que je t'aime'_

_'Tu sera ma mort tu sait ça'_ Il me fait un sourire a faire fondre le pôle nord.

"Bélinda, il semblerais que tu sera notre "invitée" pour un petit moment. Un de mes homme va te montrer tes quartier." Elle est terrorisée, mais elle ne peut rien faire. Elle garde donc le silence et suis les deux vampires qui l'emmène dans une cellule du sous-sol. Une fois qu'elle est partie je peut parler plus librement.

"Éric, tu dois m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Je sait que tu voulais attendre pour m'expliquer la situation politique, mais là je crois qu'on ne peut plus se le permettre." Le simple fait de dire ces mots m'aurais donné mal au ventre si j'en avais encore été capable. Je déteste la foutue politique.

"Tu sait, tu est tout un phénomène, ta bouche dit une chose, mais ton visage lui dis carrément le contraire." Il me regarde avec humour "Je sait que la simple idée de parler de politique te répugne, mais tu as raison je n'ai plus le choix." Il se lève et se dirige vers le divan et je le suis sans autre commentaire.

Nous prenons place sur le sofa et il me commande une bouteille de Royalty. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien un nouveau vampire peut boire de sang dans une seule soirée. J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, et que ma consommation deviendra plus "Normale" Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, et je sent qu'il va me révéler des choses difficile.

"Ce que je vais te raconter n'a rien d'agréable, mais pour que tu comprenne bien ce qui se passe tu dois connaître l'histoire depuis le début. Je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre, tout te raconter sera déjà assez difficile." Je luis fait un signe d'assentiment, il soupire longuement et reprend la parole.

"Le soir de ton départ, Victor s'est présenté dans mon bureau avec une requête officielle de la part de DeCastro pour utiliser ton don dans un de ses casino. Je t'ai contacté et je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. Pareil au Merlotte. Personne ne savait ou tu te trouvais. Victor a tenté de profiter de mon inquiétude et du fait que j'avais la tête ailleurs pour m'éliminer. Il a jeté un filet d'argent sur moi pour m'immobiliser et au moment ou il allait enfoncer un pieu dans mon torse, Pam a tenté de lui trancher la tête. Elle l'a malheureusement manqué et il a réussit à filer. J'ai contacté le roi et je lui ai dit ce qui venais de se produire, mais Victor m'a devancé et a menti a Felippe, lui disant que je refusait de lui fournir la télépathe et que je voulais simplement te garder pour moi. Il a même ajouté que j'avais tenté de le tuer pour l'empêcher de révéler la vérité. Entre croire Victor ou moi, le choix a été facile pour lui et les ennuis ont commencé. Comme je ne savais réellement pas ou tu était, il a fallu que je même une guerre sur le territoire contre les hommes du roi et que je te cherche en même temps, ce qui m'a fait perdre un temps précieux. Finalement j'ai expulsé les hommes de DeCastro de Louisiane et j'ai pris le pouvoir. Victor lui a pris l'Arkansas après avoir tué Felippe, et Sandy le Nevada. La paix a duré huit mois environ. Mais Sandy n'a jamais eue les capacités pour commander, et il a été relativement facile pour Victor de l'évincer et de prendre sa place. Ce qui nous ramène ou nous étions juste après Rhodes et Katrina. Depuis ce temps Il cherche par tout les moyens a s'approprier mon territoire et il a bien failli y arriver une fois, réduisant mes effectifs de presque de moitié. Honnêtement, je manque de troupes pour protéger le territoire."

"Tu as déjà pensé à demander de l'aide aux garous?" L'air de dégout est visible sur son visage.

"Jamais, plutôt crever" Son to est froid mais ses yeux me disent qu'il y a place à la discutions.

"Écoute, je sait que tu n'aime pas les garous, ni les métamorphe, mais regarde ce que nous sommes arrivés a faire lors de la guerre des sorcière, tu l'a dis toi-même, nous manquons d'effectif et nous avons besoin de bras. Je suis certaine que Victor n'hésitera pas lui a payer des garous pour faire son sale travail. Je suis une amie de la meute de Shreveport et de celle de Hot Shot. Si ma transformation n'a pas endommagé mon statut je suis certaine que je peut les rallier à notre cause. Ils ne veulent certainement pas plus que nous que Victor prenne le pouvoir en Louisiane, ils en souffriraient aussi." J'espère que mes arguments le convaincront, je refuse de perdre ce que je viens de retrouver.

"Je vais y réfléchir, mais premièrement il faut leur faire savoir que tu es devenue vampire et attendre leur réaction, tu te charge de leur annoncer la nouvelle?" IL me fait un petit sourire sarcastique, il crois que je vais me dégonfler. Il va être surpris.

"D'accord je vais me charger d'Alcide en premier demain soir ensuite on verra pour Calvin." C'est à ce moment qu'on viens nous prévenir que Jason est là accompagné par toute la meute des panthères de Hot Shot. Bon sang il ne reste qu'une heure avant l'aube, c'est trop peu pour une explication, mais ais-je le choix........


	5. Chapter 5

Tout les personnages de la série des vampires du sud appartiennes à Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**EPOV**

Comme si la nuit n'avais pas été assez difficile comme ça, voilà les panthères. Stackhouse est une nuisance, mais c'est le frère de Sookie et même si elle ne le tient pas en très haute estime, elle l'aime quand même, et c'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Il ne nous reste qu'une heure avant le lever du soleil, et j'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps pour gérer cette situation. Jason et Calvin sont conduis dans le bar, comme il est fermé, nous ne seront pas dérangé. Le reste de la meute est "invité" a prendre un verre au restaurant. Une fois qu'ils sont installés Sookie et moi entrons main dans la main. La mâchoire de Stackhouse tombe sur le sol dès qu'il aperçoit sa sœur. Calvin lui se contente de gronder.

"Sook, dis moi que tu n'est pas devenue ce que je crois. Dis moi que tu es toujours humaine je t'en prie." Sookie ne sait pas trop si elle doit s'approcher ou pas, elle craint pour sa sécurité et elle ne veut pas blesser son frère. Je la prend par la taille et la garde près de moi.

"Jay, je suis ce que je suis. J'ai toujours été différente, que je soit devenue vampire ne change pas grand chose si ce n'est que je ne mourrai pas de vieillesse ni de maladie. J'aime Eric et je refuse de laisser le temps nous séparer. J'espère que tu pourras vivre avec ça. Mais si tu ne peut pas, je ne te retient pas." Elle lui montre la porte. "Maintenant si tu veut bien rentrer chez toi, il est tard et le soleil va bientôt se lever. Je dois aller me coucher." Je peut déjà la sentir devenir plus lente dans ses réactions, elle est très jeune et l'appel du sommeil se manifeste tôt chez elle. Elle se repose contre moi et je sait que je dois mettre fin à l'entretien rapidement.

"Je sait que tout ceci dois être difficile à prendre, je sait aussi qu'il y a des choses à discuter. Aussi je vous demanderais de revenir ce soir, suffisamment tôt pour nous permettre de tout régler. Bonne journée" Sans attendre de réponse, je prend une Sookie semi endormie dans mes bras et je quitte le club sous le regard hagard de son stupide frère.

Dès mon réveil je sait que quelque chose ne va pas, appelez ça un sixième sens ou de l'intuition si vous voulez mais chaque fois qu'une catastrophe est sur le point de me tomber dessus je le sent au plus profond de moi même. Ma bien aimée dors toujours et je sait qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant encore une bonne heure. Je consulte mon répondeur et le premier appel est celui d'un inspecteur de police qui me fait savoir qu'une plainte pour meurtre a été déposée contre moi concernant la mort de Sookie. BALIVERNE!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est encore son stupide frère qui a fait des sienne. Le second message viens de Calvin qui me présente ses excuses pour la conduite de Jason, il me fait savoir qu'il se dissocie complètement de ses actions, et qu'il sera là tôt ce soir pour discuter. Je prend le téléphone et rappelle l'inspecteur de police. La conversation est brève, comme aucune loi n'interdit de transformer une personne consentante, il suffit que Sookie fasse une déclaration sous serment comme quoi elle a acceptée la transformation et toutes les charges seront levées. Je l'invite a venir dans mon bureau ce soir pour la rencontrer seule.

Malheureusement la nouvelle a fait son chemin dans la communauté, et les médias se sont emparé de l'affaire et je suis traité de meurtrier dans tout les journaux locaux. Le titre le plus scandaleux est celui du journal local. On peu lire en page couverture "Eric Northman éminent homme d'affaire de Shreveport accusé de meurtre" En dessous on voit ma photo et celle de Sookie. Nulle part il n'est fait mention que j'ai simplement transformé celle que j'aime. Devant l'hôtel, des centaines de manifestant hurlent des slogans meurtriers intimidant les clients. Une fois éveillée, c'est une femme en colère que je dois gérer, elle veut drainer son stupide frère et je dois la calmer.

"Mon amour, ça ne set a rien de s'énerver (C'est moi qui viens de dire ça!!!!!! Je suis encore plus furieux qu'elle) Je crois que le mieux serait de demander a l'officier de police qui va venir te rencontrer de faire un point de presse dès qu'il sortira d'ici. Ça fera taire les ragots et rétablira les faits. En ce qui concerne ton frère, peut être qu'avec le temps il se calmera. Je sait combien tu tient à lui même s'il est irritant et stupide. Par contre je vais exiger de son chef de meute une sanction pour ce qu'il viens de faire. Il a mis ta vie et celle de tout les vampires du secteur en danger par ses actions, et ça je ne peut pas le tolérer. Il doit apprendre ou est sa place dans le monde surnaturel."

"Tu crois qu'une simple déclaration de presse va tout régler? Il viens de fournir a l'église du soleil une opportunité en or de faire valoir leur point de vue. Les répercussion de son geste seront longue et difficile a effacer. Les crimes contre les vampires vont tripler dans les prochaines semaines à cause de lui. C'est vrai que je l'aime et qu'il est presque la seule famille qu'il me reste, mais si je dois choisir entre lui ou toi, la question ne se pose même pas. Je vais préparer ma propre déclaration pour la presse." Ma déesse, comme sa férocité m'a manqué. Elle s'affaire immédiatement tout en buvant un Royalty. Je ne veut pas qu'elle aille dans le restaurant tout de suite, il y a trop de monde.

L'inspecteur arrive rapidement, et je peut voir tout de suite qu'il n'a rien contre les vampires en général. Il prend la déposition de Sookie et elle lui tend une feuille contenant sa propre déclaration pour la presse. A voir son visage, je sait que le ton de son texte est incendiaire et que son frère ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va entendre. Nous suivons les événements sur un des écran de télévision du bar fermé exceptionnellement pour la soirée. Dès que l'inspecteur sort, les questions fusent de toute part. Il lève la main et demande le silence, il faut tout de même deux a trois minutes pour que le calme revienne complètement.

"Bonsoir à tous, je viens de m'entretenir avec Miss Stackhouse à l'instant, et je peut vous assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui a été fait. La fait qu'elle soit devenue vampire ne constitue pas une violation de la loi puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Néanmoins, elle a cru utile de rédiger sa propre explication et elle me l'a remise afin que je vous la lise." Il sort le feuillet que lui a remis Sookie

_**Bonsoir a tous, mon nom est Sookie Stackhouse et je suis un nouveau vampire. J'ai rencontré l'homme que j'aime il y a plus de 10 ans, et chemin faisant, j'ai décidé que je désirait poursuivre ma route avec lui aussi longtemps que possible. Prendre la décision de devenir vampire s'est imposée à moi comme une délivrance et une bénédiction. Combien de femme rêvent de vivre avec leur âme sœur pour l'éternité? Et bien moi cette chance m'a été offerte et je remercie Dieu d'avoir placé Eric sur ma route. Je regrette que la seule famille qui me restait n'ait pas su respecter ma décision et ait tenté de détruire mon bonheur. **_

_**Plusieurs d'entre vous se demandes si j'ai été transformée contre ma volonté, et bien laissez moi vous dire ceci: JAMAIS il ne m'aurais fait ça, car contrairement à mon frère il a du respect pour moi et il tient compte de mes désirs et de mes opinions quand ma santé et ma sécurité sont en jeu. Devenir vampire est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je vous demanderais donc de rentrer chez vous, ne laissez pas la haine et la peur d'un seul homme vous dicter vos actes. La vie est trop courte pour s'intéresser à un malheur qui n'existe que dans l'imagination d'un homme. J'ai trouvé le bonheur, faites en de même.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**_

Son âme sœur!!! Elle m'a qualifié d'âme sœur. Si mon cœur battais encore, il se serait arrêté au moment ou j'ai entendu ces mots. Je pose mon regard sur ma bien aimée, et je peut voir tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour moi dans ses yeux. Elle a fait son choix, et c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Je la prend dans mes bras et je ne dis pas un mot, entre nous, le lien résonne de notre amour mutuel.

Un silence de quelques secondes a suivi la lecture de sa lettre, malheureusement les adeptes de l'église du soleil n'ont pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il hurlent des slogans haineux et la police dois rapidement intervenir pour les disperser. Ils en arrêtes même quelques uns qui tentes de se faire passer pour des martyrs. Le calme reviens peu à peu et je m'attend à un téléphone ou a une visite de Stackhouse. Je ne suis pas déçu. Calvin arrive environ 35 minutes après le point de presse avec un Jason sauvagement battu. Il ne reste que très peu d'endroits sur son corp ou on peut encore voir la véritable couleur de sa peau. Une larme coule sur la joue de Sookie, mais elle ne fait rien pour intervenir. Son frère la regarde l'implorant des yeux de faire quelque chose. Sa réponse me surprend.

"Jason Corbit Stackhouse, je ne sait pas pour qui tu te prend, mais cette fois tu va assumer les conséquence de tes actions. Tu as attiré inutilement l'attention des médias sur le monde surnaturel, l'église du soleil est sur le pied de guerre et les vampires ne seront pas les seuls a en souffrir. Aurais-tu oublié par hasard que les métamorphe et les garous sont aussi la cible de leurs attaques?" Le visage du jeune homme est contrit "Regarde autour de toi, tu as moins de sang humain en toi que Calvin et tu te permet d'attirer l'attention? Cette fois ne compte pas sur moi. Tu es seul et tu va devoir t'en sortir par tes propres moyens." Elle pose son regard sur Calvin "Calvin, cette fois je ne prendrai pas sur moi son erreur, et j'ose espérer que tu fera comme moi." Je crois que j'ai manqué quelque chose là....

"Sookie, la peine prévue pour ce qu'il a fait est la mort, mais compte tenu qu'il est en partie fée et qu'un conflit avec eux, si jamais ils venaient a revenir dans notre réalité, ne me tente pas, il à été décidé qu'il serait exclu de la meute. Il lui est désormais défendu de courir avec nous ou de fréquenter les membres de la meute. Nous éviterons ses terres à la pleine lune et il ne travaillera plus pour nous non plus. Quels que soient les problèmes dans lesquels il se retrouvera à l'avenir, il sera seul avec ses décisions. Il est désormais un bannis et il en porte la marque." Calvin soulève le chandail de Jay et montre a tous une marque au fer rouge, elle représente une griffe et des gouttes de sang qui en tombes. "Cette marque est ineffaçable, elle a été faite avec un fer magique et même avec de la chirurgie plastique, elle réapparaîtra toujours. le seul qui puisse la faire disparaître c'est moi ou un de mes descendant advenant le cas de ma mort. Aucune meute ne le prendra et tout garou ou métamorphe qui lui parlera subira le même sort que lui et sera un bannis. Maintenant, si j'en juge par la déclaration que tu as faites à la presse Sook, il est inutile de te demander si ta nouvelle situation te conviens. Par contre je suis ici pour t'assurer que tu es et restera une amie de la meute et que notre protection t'est toujours acquise. Ce que tu es n'a rien à voir avec "Qui" tu es." Sur ces mot, il se lève et quitte la pièce laissant Jason là seul.

Le silence dans la pièce est lourd, Sookie ne semble pas trop savoir quoi faire avec son frère et elle ne veut pas non plus risquer des ennuis avec la meute des panthère après tout ce que son frère lui a fait. Je prend donc la décision de le faire reconduire chez lui par un des membre humain du personnel. Personne n'ose poser de questions sur son état lamentable et lui ne dis rien. Ma déesse semble soulagée de le voir partir mais une chose m'intrigue, quand elle a parlée avec Calvin elle a laissée entendre qu'elle avait déjà eue a assumer et lui aussi les conséquences des actes irréfléchis de son frère, et je veut en savoir plus.

"Sookie, que c'es-t-il passé entre toi, Calvin et Jason? Tu as laissé entendre qu'il vous a déjà posé des problèmes." Elle laisse échapper un léger soupir résigné.

"Ma remarque ne t'a pas échappé à ce que je vois, Au moment de son mariage avec Crystal, Calvin et moi nous sommes engagés comme témoin, quand Crystal a trompé mon frère et qu'il a tout fait pour que moi et Calvin la surprenions sur le fait, j'ai du briser la main de Calvin avec une brique lors d'une cérémonie officielle. Normalement ça aurais du être à Jason de le faire, mais il a refusé, me laissant le sale boulot. Je lui en ai voulu énormément pour m'avoir obligé a briser la main d'un ami, et je suis toujours restée froide envers lui depuis ce temps." Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle n'a rien fait pour son frère quand elle l'a vu dans cet état, d'une certaine façon, elle a eue sa revenge.

"Il va devoir faire des choix difficile, ici plus aucun garou ou métamorphe ne voudra lui parler, ils iront même jusqu'a l'ignorer complètement. Même Sam ne lui parlera plus s'il tient à son bar. Le mieux pour lui serait de déménager dans une zone faiblement peuplée par les garous et de refaire sa vie. En espérant qu'il apprendra de ses erreurs. La marque ne se transmet pas à la descendance, il restera seul avec sa honte."

"Y as-t-il un moyen pour lui de regagner sa place au sein de sa meute?"

"Oui, il dois leur prouver qu'il en est digne, en réparant les dommages qu'il a causé, ou en sauvant la vie d'un membre de la meute. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il est très peu probable que ça arrive un jour, les panthères restent entre elles et réparer une offense avec les médias ferait encore plus de dommage. J'espère qu'il s'abstiendra de faire des déclarations à la presse."

"Nous attendons d'autres visiteurs?"

"Oui Alcide Herveaux et le notaire de Bill, il semblerais qu'il ait à te parler."

"Dommage..." Les doigts agiles de ma petite tentatrice se promènes doucement sur la bosse dans mon pantalon, et bien évidemment le traître lui répond en conséquence en devenant plus proéminent, lui arrachant un ricanement. "J'avais d'autres activités plus intéressante en tête."

"Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite je crois que je vais vomir." Pam, toujours aussi subtile. La remarque est crue, mais le sourire est sincère.

"Pam tu connais les limites, ne les dépasse pas. Que peut-on faire pour toi?" Pam ricane doucement. Mais reprend vite son sérieux.

"Nous avons un nouvel indésirable, Victor est ici et demande à être reçu." Je laisse échapper un grondement bien malgré moi, es-t-il si difficile d'avoir une seule nuit de paix?

"Nous allons le recevoir ici, tant qu'a avoir fermé le bar, autant en faire usage. Il est bien accompagné?"

"Il est escorté par toute sa suite, ce qui fait environ une trentaine de vampire et une dizaine d'humains" Même pour un roi ça fait beaucoup.

"Sookie, tu n'est pas obligée de rester ici tu sais, tu peut attendre dans le bureau. Je sait que la présence de Victor te met mal à l'aise."

"Il me met toujours mal à l'aise mais maintenant je suis un vampire et ta femme. Ma place est à tes côtés." Je suis de plus en plus fier d'elle et je ne le lui cache pas.

Les hommes de Victor sont invités a prendre un "rafraîchissement" au restaurant le temps que Victor, son second et deux gardes du corps se joignent à nous il n'a évidemment aucun humain avec lui. De notre côté nous ne sommes pas en reste, ma garde personnelle est présente et ses troupes sont sous hautes surveillance.

"Victor, je ne t'attendais pas. Tu aurais du me prévenir de ton arrivé, les accommodations ne sont pas prête pour une visite royale."

"Je ne compte pas rester je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient et que tu détient." _Elle est vraiment revenue et il l'a même transformé. Dommage je vais devoir la tuer maintenant aucun enfant de ce bâtard ne dois survivre pour exercer vengeance_

_"Eric, il a l'intention de me tuer aussi maintenant que je suis devenue vampire"_

"Si tu parle de Bélinda, elle sera mise à mort a l'aube pour espionnage, j'ai ses aveux. Ici c'est mon territoire et les espions sont éliminés purement et simplement"

"Si tu ose t'en prendre à elle je te traduirai devant le tribunal elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Elle était en vacance. C'est pas un crime que je sache." _Comment peut-il savoir qu'elle était là pour espionner... A moins que. NON!!!!! La télépathe peut lire les pensée des vampires maintenant qu'elle est des nôtres et sa parole vaut de l'or._

_"Eric il a deviné!!! Il sait ce que je peut faire il ne doit pas sortir d'ici vivant pour dire aux autres ce que je peut faire."_

Tout le long de cette conversation mon visage est resté de marbre et celui de Sookie aussi. Je dois penser vite.

"Mon cher Victor, tu as bien manœuvré en ordonnant a ta progéniture de se taire et de ne pas faire référence à toi. Malheureusement le fait qu'elle ait refusée de me dire le nom de son créateur n'a fait que renforcer ma volonté de savoir. J'ai utilisé la base de donné de Bill et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour obtenir l'information que je cherchais. Tu sais que les vampires de ton secteurs ne sont pas les bienvenus dans le mien. Tes tentatives répétées pour t'emparer de mon territoire en sont responsable. Une fois que j'ai su qui était son créateur il m'a été facile d'obtenir ses aveux de façon détourné. Elle ne m'a rien dis directement, mais elle a été en mesure de répondre à certaines questions moins spécifique. La première chose que j'ai su c'est que la présence de ma reine allait saboter tes plans... Si ça ce n'est pas une menace à ma souveraineté... Maintenant tu as deux choix, tu meurt vite ou lentement?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ouille! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de mise-à-jour de cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, je suis juste lente en ce qui concerne l'écriture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Les personnages appartiennes à Charlaine Harris, je ne fait que m'amuser un peu avec.

SPOV

la surprise sur le visage de Victor est sans égale, et son esprit est en déroute. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que sa visite ici pouvais lui être fatale, en fait jusqu'a maintenant il n'a rien tenté d'agressif contre Eric donc les paroles qu'il viens de prononcer vont contre la loi. Sauf si on tient compte bien entendu de ses pensées. Le tout est de déterminer s'il est sage de laisser savoir l'étendue réelle de mon don ou pas. Victor choisi de miser là dessus.

"Je suis un peu déçu Northman, tes menaces envers moi vont à l'encontre de nos lois et tu le sait. Jusqu'a maintenant je n'ai rien fait qui justifie que tu lève ton épée contre moi et si tu tient à ce que le petit secret de ta femme reste secret, tu t'abstiendra de faire quoi que ce soit, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu devrais te montrer un peu plus coopératif." Il va avoir la surprise de sa vie.

"Qui as dis que je tiens à ce que ça reste un secret? J'ai pas mal d'amis dans le monde surnaturel qui connaissent mon don et qui savent que je peut lire leur pensées, ça ne fait pas de moi une menace envers eux pour autant. Il en va de même pour les vampires. L'ordre du soleil veut ma mort pour toutes sortes de raisons, ça en fera simplement une de plus. Je crois que seul les vampires qui ont quelque chose à cacher auront envie de me tuer. De plus, avant de s'attaquer à moi, ils feraient bien d'y penser à deux fois, je suis une fée de la lignée des Brigant, s'attaquer à moi serait leur déclarer la guerre." La surprise sur le visage de Victor est totale.

"Une Fée! Eric ne me dis pas sérieusement que tu as transformé une fée? Tu viens de tous nous condamner à mort tu sait ça? J'aurais du te tuer le soir ou DeCastro a pris le contrôle de la Louisiane" Je lui ris au nez

"Victor...mon cher Victor tu est un idiot incurable, et tellement imbu de ta personne que c'en est navrant. Tu crois sincèrement qu'Eric risquerais une confrontation ou une guerre avec les fées? Tu le crois stupide à ce point? Ma transformation est approuvée par Niall lui-même, il connait mes sentiment pour Eric et m'a laissé libre de mes choix. Il n'y a donc aucune offense. Par contre tes intentions envers moi demandes réparations et la sentence pour une telle offense est la mort alors je répète la question de mon roi, tu veut une mort rapide ou une mort lente?"

Tout se pesse très vite après ça, Victor se lève et tente de se retirer vers le restaurant ou se trouvent ses troupes, malheureusement pour lui le repas qui leur a été fourni était quelque peu...assaisonné. Pam a trouvé une utilité pour les membres de l'ordre du soleil finalement, et la meilleure partie? Aucun d'entre eux n'est mort et leur sang sera purifié plus rapidement que prévu grâce à cette petite tactique. C'est à ce moment que Victor comprend qu'il n'a jamais été dans notre intention de le laisser sortir d'ici vivant, il ramasse une épée sur le sol et fait face à Eric qui est main nue. J'ai peur pour lui, même s'il est beaucoup plus vieux que Victor, se battre à main nue contre une épée est toujours risqué.

L'affrontement est rapide et violent, j'ai peine à suivre leurs mouvements. Je sait qu'Eric a été blessé car j'ai ressentit la brûlure de sa plaie comme si c'était la mienne mais il guéris relativement vite. Victor a perdu son épée il y a un bon moment déjà, et un de ses bras pend en ce moment selon un angle très peu naturel. Je réalise finalement que mon époux s'amuse avec sa proie, qu'il y a longtemps qu'il aurais pu le tuer, mais ce combat il l'attend depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il se termine si rapidement. A cause du combat, les membres du personnel et les clients se sont rapidement retirés dans une autre partie de l'édifice, mais les loups-garous, qui sont arrivés entre temps, ont formés une ligne coupant toute retraite à Victor en signe de solidarité. Finalement, Eric décide qu'il est temps de mettre fin au combat et en un geste terriblement gracieux, il arrache la tête de son ennemi juré qui tombe en poussière sur le sol, ce qui fait d'Eric le roi de trois états désormais.

Le silence est total, mais je ressent la soif de sang qui menace de dominer Eric, pourtant il ne peut s'y abandonner maintenant car les loups sont là. Je m'avance doucement vers lui et pose ma main sur son bras, je lui envoie une vague de calme et je le regarde avec douceur. Il semble se calmer un peu, puis soudainement il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrasse furieusement, il est hors de contrôle.

_'Eric dans le bureau s'il te plais, emmène nous dans le bureau'_

Dans un mouvement presque désespéré, il m'emmène dans le bureau, la table de travail est heureusement vide, il me couche dessus avec rudesse et déchire mes vêtements, les siens suivent la même direction. Son membre dur entre en moi sans aucune préparation et je suis surprise de voir que je suis déjà prête pour lui. Notre accouplement est rapide, sauvage et oh! combien merveilleux! En moin de deux minutes, je vois déjà des étoiles et une jouissance comme je n'en ai jamais eue me prend par surprise.

"ERIC!"

"SOOKIE!"

Il a son moment d'extase en même temps que moi, puis il s'effondre doucement sur moi tout en couvrant ma poitrine de baisers doux comme des papillons.

"Sookie tu est parfaite, j'ai l'impression que tu as été faite sur mesure juste pour moi. Peu de femme auraient toléré ce que je viens de faire, je me suis comporté comme un animal"

"Shh! J'ai adoré, j'en suis la première surprise, mais j'ai vraiment aimé. Tu crois que tu peut recommencer?" Nous éclatons de rire tout les deux

"Plus tard, là il faut que nous nous rhabillons et que nous honorions nos invités de notre présence."

Eric dispose de vêtements de rechange dans son bureau, tout comme Pam. Malheureusement pas moi et les vêtements de Pam ne me font pas. Eric me donne un t-shirt de Fangtasia rouge, et un string venant de la boutique. Je réalise que c'est le même chandail que j'ai porté il y a de cela de si nombreuses années, une larme coule sur ma joue quand je pense aux souvenirs que ce simple morceaux de tissu évoque.

"Tu l'as gardé?"

"Comment j'aurais pu m'en séparer, il a ton odeur, et chaque fois que je sentait que j'allais devenir fous, je reniflais l'odeur de ta peau sur ce chandail et je reprenais mes esprit. Je l'ai même apporté avec moi pour dormir parfois." Un tel aveu devais terriblement lui couter.

"Merci..."

"Merci pour quoi?"

"Pour avoir été mon roc toutes ces années et ne pas m'avoir simplement jeté hors de ta vie comme je le méritais"

"Je t'aime Sookie"

"Je t'aime aussi"

"Oh! ça suffit vous deux, on se croirais dans un de ces romans savon qui passe à la télé tout les après midis." Je rigole et Eric gronde, et j'en profite pour mettre le chandail et le string.

"Dis Pam, comment tu sais ce qui passe à la télé en après-midi?"

"Amelia les enregistre et me soumet parfois à la torture que représente l'écoute de ces ineptie" Eric et moi éclatons de rire ensemble, jamais je n'aurais cru Pam domesticable, mais je me garderai bien de la taquiner avec ça pour le moment.

C'est ainsi, simplement vêtue d'un t-shirt que je retourne dans le bar fermé pour rencontrer Alcide. Il me regarde avec une regard interrogateur, je lui fais un signe de tête et un sourire rassurant. Eric prend place sur son trône et m'assoit sur ses genoux, faut croire que sa crise de possessivité n'est pas tout à fait terminée.

EPOV

Tuer Madden est un des plaisir que la mort m'a réservé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir célébrer l'événement plus longtemps mais ça n'est malheureusement pas possible. La réaction de Sookie à la vue du chandail m'en dis plus sur le calvaire qu'elle a enduré pendant ces huit années loin de moi que tout autre discours et je réalise pleinement la portée de sa propre douleur. Mais c'est du passé, maintenant qu'elle est comme moi nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Devenir roi de trois états n'est pas la chose qui me tente le plus, mais compte tenu des circonstance c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvais arriver. Une fois Sookie prête, je la conduis dans le bar et l'assoit sur mes genoux, je veut qu'il ne subsiste aucun doute sur qui est son maître désormais. La réunion peut maintenant commencer.

"Herveaux, j'imagine que votre visite concerne Sookie?"

"En effet."

"Ce que je veut savoir, c'est si ma reine bénéficie toujours de la protection de ta meute."

"Nous avons voté, et compte tenu du nombre de fois ou nous avons fais équipe avec succès, et du fait que nous devons beaucoup à Sookie elle-même, oui elle reste l'amie de notre meute et bénéficie toujours de notre protection. Par contre, en tant que tel, elle dois se plier à la décision de la meute de Hot-Shot et respecter le bannissement de son frère. Aucun contact direct ou indirect ne sera toléré, dans le cas contraire, elle perdra ses privilège et notre respect comme tout garou qui s'aviserait de faire de même." Devant son air indigné il crois bon d'ajouter quelque chose "Sookie, la situation dans laquelle tu es est une première, jamais un vampire n'a bénéficié de la protection d'une meute de garou, et encore moins une fée vampire, et notre bonne entente avec les vampires de cet état est aussi une première. Nous marchons en territoire inconnu et je crois utile que tu comprenne que Jason a fais ses choix, mais il doit aussi les assumer pleinement." Sookie semble quand même avoir une question.

"Alcide, merci pour le soutien de la meute, j'aimerais savoir si cette sanction s'applique aux enfants que mon frère pourrais éventuellement avoir"

"Malheureusement, tant que ses enfants seront sous sa responsabilité, cette sanction s'appliquera. Par contre, si l'un d'eux venait à être dans le besoin il est toujours possible de l'aider sans aider directement Jason."

"Je vois, j'ai également été étonnée par votre attitude de tout à l'heure, j'ai eue l'impression que vous vous rangiez du côté d'Éric pendant le combat." Alcide éclate d'un rire sonore.

"Bien sûr que notre meute s'est rangé de son côté, Madden était une épine dans le pied de tout le monde, ses incessantes tentatives pour reprendre la Louisiane en ont fait un territoire incertain, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, la situation ne pourra que s'améliorer."

Cette dernière phrase laisse Sookie songeuse et il est temps pour moi de reprendre les rennes de cette conversation.

"Je suis heureux de voir que ma Sookie bénéficie toujours de son statu avec la meute. Maintenant que la menace d'une prise de contrôle est derrière nous, il est temps je crois de regarder devant. L'expérience présente et passée nous a montré que faire équipe est possible, et comme notre territoire est passablement occupé par les adorateurs de l'ordre du soleil, je crois nécessaire que nous nous allions pour mieux contrôler la situation. Nous pourrions échanger des information et prévoir de la surveillance conjointe."

"Compte tenu de la situation actuelle je crois que ce serait pour le mieux. Je propose que les surveillance de jour soient faites par nous et celles de nuit par vous. Un rapport quotidien nous serais transmit à tout les deux afin que nous jugions de la situation. De plus je propose que toute intervention soit faites autant de nuit que de jour, de cette manière ils ne sauront plus sur quel pied danser. S'il y a une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendes pas, c'est que nous fassions front commun. Par contre il nous faut un endroit pour nous réunir, un endroit reculé entouré de forêt."

"Je crois que l'ancienne demeure de Bill Compton ferais parfaitement l'affaire, avec quelques rénovations elle ferait même un quartier général plus qu'acceptable"

"Et qu'en pensera " Sookie a un sourire mauvais

"Il faudra demander à ses cendres" Alcide la regarde avec surprise.

"Ma Sookie a administré la justice hier soir et a mis fin aux fabulations de ce fou une fois pour toute après qu'il ait tenté de la tuer."

"Je vois donc la propriété appartiens désormais à la couronne?"

"Comme Compton n'avais pas d'enfants et que sa créatrice est morte, il est exact de dire que le tout reviens à la couronne, et je suis plus qu'heureux d'en faire bénéficier nos deux espèces."

"Dans ce cas je suggère que nous nous rencontrions plus tard cette semaine afin de mettre sur pied le plus rapidement possible un plan d'action."

"Ça me conviens parfaitement"

Nous nous levons aux même moment et échangeons les salutations d'usage, je sait que Sookie a de nouveau faim et qu'elle tente de se contrôler du mieux qu'elle peut devant ses amis. Elle va devoir accepter de se nourrir devant eux à l'occasion, même si ce n'est qu'avec du sang en bouteille.

SPOV

Je suis bien heureuse que cette réunion soit terminée, j'ai faim et me nourrir en face de mes amis me met encore un peu mal à l'aise. De plus j'ai hâte de passer à autre chose. Toutes ces tractations politiques m'ennuie terriblement et je sais avec certitude qu'il en va de même pour Eric. Malheureusement avec trois états à gérer désormais, ce type de réunion sera de plus en plus fréquente, il nous faut des personnes de confiance et vite. Une fois mon repas terminé, Eric me dis de m'habiller car nous sortons. Je ne sait pas ou il veut m'amener, il me dis seulement de m'habiller confortable, une fois que c'est fait et que je me suis restaurée, nous montons en voiture. La direction que nous prenons est celle de Bon Temps.

Je suis surprise de voir la maison totalement éclairée mais encore plus de voir dans quel état elle est réellement. L'extérieur a été complètement refait à neuf mais elle ressemble toujours à la même maison dans laquelle j'ai vécu presque toute ma vie humaine. Les fenêtres et les portes ont toutes étés changées et un garage a été ajouté. En entrant à l'intérieur je suis sidérée de voir les altérations subtiles qui ont été faites. Les planchers ont tous étés refaits, les appliques changées, un système de sécurité ajouté ainsi que l'air conditionné et un accès au garage de l'intérieur. Les chambres n'ont pas été touchées si on met de côté une couche de peinture et des rideaux neufs pour agrémenter les nouvelles fenêtres.

"Oh! Eric, c'est magnifique, mais comment ça se fait que j'étais pas au courant qu'il se faisait des travaux sur ma propriété? J'ai contacté mon notaire tout les ans et la municipalité aussi pour m'assurer que les taxes étaient en ordre, de telles modifications ont sûrement augmenté le cout annuel des taxes non?"

"Ma chère amante, j'ai acquitté personnellement le surplus, et afin que tu ne te doute de rien, j'ai fais en sorte que ton notaire te fasse parvenir une notification pour une réparation de la toiture et une de la gouttière. Je voulais que tout soit parfait." Je ne sais que dire.

Il me conduis dans le garage, là on peut trouver des armoires remplies d'outils de mécaniciens et une magnifique corvette identique à la sienne mais bleue et blanche. Il me conduis devant une des armoire et en ouvre la porte, il passe sa main habilement derrière un replis de la porte et j'entend un déclic. Le fond de l'armoire s'ouvre complètement pour révéler un escalier.

"Je me suis fais construire un abris qui rencontres mes standards en terme de confort, le trous que Bill a construit est un peu trop étroit pour mon goût." Le contraire m'aurais étonné.

Nous descendons les escalier et la première porte se referme derrière nous automatiquement, probablement un détecteur de mouvement. Une fois la porte fermé un clavier s'illumine et Eric pose le pouce dessus puis à l'aide du clavier tout à côté, il compose un nombre impressionnant de chiffre, l'écran passe du vert au jaune.

"Pose ton pouce sur l'écran, il va enregistrer ton empreinte digitale."

Je m'exécute immédiatement, fascinée par tout le système. Une fois le tout enregistré, la porte s'ouvre. et donne sur un couloir d'environ vingt pied de long. Tout au bout il y a une autre porte. Celle-ci est muni d'un scan rétinien. Eric répète la même procédure que pour la première porte et me demande de poser mon œil sur le scan. Une fois que c'est fait la porte s'ouvre laissant échapper un bruit d'air et de pression.

"La combinaison pour entrer est sommetderhodes (76663833746337), si ça t'embête nous en choisiront une nouvelle ensemble." je suis surprise par son choix pendant un instant, Rhodes a été un véritable désastre pour les vampires, et Eric a été grièvement brûlé là bas. Puis je me rappelle aussi que c'est à ce moment que nous avons complété notre lien de sang et que finalement c'est l'événement qui nous a réellement lié pour l'éternité, ma transformation n'était que l'étape finale du voyage.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, pour moi aussi ce sommet représente beaucoup, en fait ce choix est parfait. Tu me fait visiter?" Son sourire est celui d'un maître de maison fier de son antre.

Je m'attendais à ne trouver qu'une seule pièce meublée avec goût mais sans trop de fioritures, et bien je me trompais. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement est un immense salon, les meubles sont de style ancien en bois miel dorés recouvert de brocart beige, les tables et le secrétaire sont assortis. Sur les murs sont peint des fenêtres avec des décors extérieurs ce qui rend la pièce moin étouffante et plus invitante. Sur ma gauche se trouve la porte du bureau d'Eric, sur ma droite la porte de la chambre de Pam (J'aurais du me douter qu'elle aurais sa propre chambre) et sur le mur du fond, caché derrière un rideau, se trouve un nouveau panneau de sécurité donnant accès a la chambre des maîtres. Le spectacle que j'ai sous les yeux est incroyable, le lit est carrément MÉDIÉVAL! De taille california queen, il est fait de bois foncé, les colonnes sont gigantesque et soutiennes un ciel de lit complètement en bois. Accrochés au lit se trouvent des tentures en velours rouge et or, le tout est monté sur un piédestal. Les murs sont recouvers de lattes de bois jusqu'à mi-hauteur et le reste est recouvert de tapisserie crème. Au plafond on peut voir d'immense poutres de bois traverser la chambre de part en part. La pièce est illuminée par un ancien chandelier fait à partir d'une roue de charriot agrémentée de chandelle, bien évidemment le tout est neuf et électrique, mais l'effet ancien est très réussit. La chambre dispose également d'une table et de deux chaises assortie avec le lit ainsi que d'une bergère. Honnêtement je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin, je suis déjà terriblement excitée et le lit m'invite terriblement... Oh! les choses que j'imagine avec ce lit.

"Eric, j'espère que tu as fait renforcer le lit... Il serait dommage de le réduire en miette." Se seront les dernière paroles que je prononcerai avant un bon moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Ceci est le chapitre final de cette histoire, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour la terminer car j'ai beaucoup d'idées. Mais j'ai trouvé préférable de les garder pour de prochaines aventures...

Comme toujours je ne prens aucun crédit tout les personnages de cette histoire appartiennes à Charlaine Harris, je ne fais que jouer avec un tout petit peu.

SPOV

Les semaines qui suivent sont terriblement occupées, Eric dois maintenant s'occuper de la transition entre sa façon de gouverner et celle complètement immonde de Madden. L'Arkansas ne dispose que de très peu de vampires donc il est relativement facile d'en prendre le contrôle. Malheureusement il en va différemment pour Las Vegas. Dès que nous mettons les pied au sol nous sommes confrontés à une délégation hostile de vampires créés par Madden, ils sont plus d'une douzaine et ils crient vengeance. Ils se taisent au moment ou Belinda sort de l'avion et se tient à nos côtés. Le plus petit du groupe s'avance.

"Belinda! Comment as tu pu trahir ton maître de cette façon?"

"Je ne l'ai pas trahis, en fait j'ai été sauvée par la reine. Le maître m'aurais exécuté pour avoir été prise et faite prisonnière."

"Depuis quand fais-t-on des prisonniers?" Eric s'avance et prend la parole.

"Depuis que ma reine me l'a demandé." Le vampire éclate d'un rire mauvais.

"Le grand Eric Northman qui obéis aux ordres d'une femme, rien de moin et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dégradant elle est son enfant en plus. Elle te tient véritablement par les couilles celle-là." Sa tête roule sur le pavé avant qu'il ait terminé sa tirade et les autres reculent.

"Il y en a d'autres parmi vous qui pensent comme lui? Les faveurs que j'accorde à ma reine ne regardes que moi, mais restez assurés que je ne ramollis absolument pas bien au contraire. Maintenant vous avez un choix vous pouvez tenter d'exercer votre vengeance ou bien vous incliner et me jurer fidélité c'est à vous de voir."

Le groupe s'est regardé pendant un bon moment incertain puis s'est divisé en deux sous-groupes. Le plus petit s'avance vers nous et se met à genoux puis nous jure fidélité, Belinda se joint à eux. Malheureusement le plus grand groupe ne vois pas les choses de la même façon et s'avance l'épée à la main de façon menaçante. Eric me pousse derrière lui et sort lui aussi son épée tout comme Pam à 7 contre 2 les chances sembles êtres du côté de l'adversaire, mais je sais pertinemment de quoi mon mari est capable, s'ils s'entête a l'affronter ils vont le payer de leur vie.

Eric s'avance lentement, il regarde chaque vampire dans les yeux.

"Êtes vous prêt à sacrifier vos vies immortelles pour un maître qui n'a fait que vous torturer et abuser de vous?"

"Que sais-tu de ce que nous avons enduré?"

"Je sais ce que je vois dans chacun de vos mouvements, mais aussi ce que je lis dans vos yeux. Si vous décidez de m'affronter, je ne ferai pas de quartier et aucun de vous ne s'en sortira."

Les vampires se regardaient les uns les autres, l'incertitude se lisaient dans leurs yeux mais malheureusement la haine l'emporta finalement et ils se ruèrent tous en même temps sur Eric. Regarder mon amant combattre est une expérience terriblement érotique, ressentir son excitation et la joie de la victoire dans le lien qui nous unis est une expérience exceptionnelle et cette fois ne fait pas exception à la règle. Je suis comme en transe ses mouvements sont si rapide que j'ai peine à le suivre des yeux rapidement il ne reste plus rien de ses opposants et il est couvert de sang, mes croc sont sortis et au moment ou il me regarde dans les yeux je peine à rester en place.

Il reviens lentement vers moi, son air prédateur me donne des frisson pas du tout désagréable et mon odeur dois facilement être perçue a des dizaines de mètres à la ronde puis tout à coup je me retrouve allongée sur la banquette de la limousine qui nous attendais elle aussi et que je n'avais même pas remarquée. Eric remonte ma robe jusqu'à ma taille et je déplore la perte d'un autre string, à ce rythme je vais devoir les acheter en vrac, puis sans autre préparation il entre en moi. Cet accouplement n'est pas sans me rappeler celui du jour ou il a tué Victor, il est rapide, sauvage et totalement sexy. Je lui avais demandé s'il pouvais répéter sa performance, et bien me voilà servie.

EPOV

Je savais que prendre le contrôle de Las Vegas serait difficile, mais je ne m'attendait certes pas à un tel comité d'accueil. Il ne reste désormais que très peu de vampires encore fidèles a Victor et je vais me débarrasser d'eux très rapidement. Ma douce Sookie se montre plus que capable, elle prend en main les livres de comptes et rapidement l'état réel des finances du royaumes est étalé sous mes yeux. C'est un DÉSASTRE! le seul endroit ou nous sommes à jours c'est dans les paiements de redevances au conseil, pour le reste tout est en retard et il manque de très grosses sommes d'argent. Je fais geler les comptes de Madden au grand désarrois de ses héritiers restants et je tente tant bien que mal de retracer l'argent disparu, dans ce cas-ci on parle de millions.

Il me faut plus d'un mois pour tout récupérer et mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, j'en profite pour vendre tout ses actifs et ses biens mobiliers et redistribuer ce qui reste à ses enfants. Comme ils ne sont plus que cinq ça leur fait tout de même une jolie somme qui devrais leur permettre de repartir à neuf. Malheureusement ça ne fait pas de Las Vegas un état profitable, pourtant, de tout les états, c'est celui qui devrais rapporter le plus.

Je décide donc de capitaliser sur les casinos pour le moment, Sookie scrute le personnel elle-même et me fait ses recommandation. Pam se sert de ses dons particuliers en marketing pour rendre les casinos encore plus profitable. Malheureusement ça ne suffit pas a nous sortir de l'impasse financière et je dois prendre les fond à même mes propres deniers afin d'éviter un désastre. Je refuse de taxer encore plus les vampires de cette région, qui a déjà pas mal souffert des lubies de DeCastro et de Madden.

Sookie a heureusement une idée de génie, elle me propose de faire l'acquisition de tout un quartier en périphérie et qui est somme toute laissé à l'abandon faute d'intérêt réel. Elle veut en faire une sorte de parc à thème avec pour attraction principale...La peur elle même. Ce sera un mélange entre la maison hantée et une maison des horreurs mais en plus gros. Les humains pourrons parcourir le quartier (Après avoir signée une décharge de responsabilité bien sûr^^) et s'offrir des sensation fortes. La différence? Les attractions seront réellement dangereuses. La seule garantie? Ils en sortiront vivant mais dans quel état...Qui vivra verra.

Il va sans dire que la mise de fond viendra directement de moi, l'état ne peut se permettre une telle dépense mais je suis confiant que mon investissement sera rentable assez rapidement et que je récupérerai rapidement mon argent.

Il nous faut près de trois mois pour tout mettre sur pied, obtenir les autorisations, acquérir les immeubles et les reconvertir, prévoir un service de soin tout près, faire préparer les avis légaux et recruter des vampires suffisamment en contrôle pour éviter les accidents fâcheux. L'ouverture est un succès! en moins de six mois mon investissement m'est revenu et les coffres de l'état sont finalement revenu dans le vert. Bien sûr on ne peut pas encore se permettre de folles dépenses, mais le tout est sur la bonne voie. Je pense même tenter de réitérer l'expérience en Arkansas, mais avec un thème un peu différent compte tenu de la nature rurale de l'état, rien n'est encore décidé.

SPOV

Ça fait déjà un an que je suis devenue vampire, bien des choses ont changée entre temps. Eric a pris le contrôle du Nevada et une fois l'état remis en ordre l'a cédé a Pam faisant d'elle une des plus jeune reine de l'histoire. L'annonce de son ascension ne s'est pas faite sans heurt, et elle a du faire preuve de sévérité et quelques têtes ont roulée mais avec Eric derrière elle comme allié, personne n'ose plus contester son autorité désormais.

Comme l'Arkansas est un gouffre financier et que le nombre de vampire l'habitant est très faible, elle a été fusionnée avec la Louisiane afin d'en rendre la gestion encore plus facile et réduire la paperasse inutile. ce qui nous laisse plus de temps libre.

Jason quand à lui est partis vivre dans l'état de Washington et comme toujours il attire l'attention de tout ce qui porte un jupon. Il ne semble toujours pas pressé de se caser, mais une rumeur cour selon laquelle il aurait engrossé une de ses nombreuses conquête et que le père de la jeune fille exigerais de lui qu'il fasse d'elle une honnête femme. Je ne lui parle pas, je ne crois même pas qu'il soit conscient que je me tient informée sur sa situation.

J'ai repris contact avec Hunter, il a 13 ans maintenant et sa télépathie lui cause bien des ennuis avec les humains, tout comme avec moi à son âge. Il est un peu en colère contre moi car je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps, mais après avoir écouté mes explications il a finalement compris qu'il était peut être préférable que je reste à l'écart car ça aurais attiré trop d'attention sur lui et son don. Voyant ça Remy a finis par craquer et nous a demandé à Eric et à moi de prendre son fils avec nous. Eric a accepté de bon cœur car ça lui permet de protéger Hunter plus facilement et moi ça me permet de l'aider sur une base quotidienne. C'est pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus du rôle de mère et ça me conviens.

Les relations avec les états voisins sont plus que cordiale, L'Illinois et la Mississippi étant maries et amoureux, le Texas a finalement annexé l'Oklahoma qui était sans régent depuis la mort finale de son roi quelques semaines auparavant. Le seul état qui pose réellement problème est le Tennessee mais comme le Kentucky est en dette vis-à-vis de moi depuis Rhode et qu'il est le voisin direct de la reine Mathilde du Tennessee...Elle se tient relativement tranquille, se contentant de nous refuser tout accord commercial. En fait je crois que sa rancune tient plus au fait qu'Eric l'a repoussée de façon assez spectaculaire devant tout le monde à son couronnement qu'a une quelconque haine territoriale. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Pour couronner cette année qui s'achève, ce soir je vais officiellement prendre époux, pas devant dieux dans une église, mais bien dans mon jardin a Bon Temps devant tout mes amis et connaissance à la façon des vampires. la seule différence? notre contrat ne comprend pas de date limite...


End file.
